


UnderFell's Invasion  (Fell's Invasion)

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Fell's Invasion [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Author is Evil, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Death, Desperate Measures, Errorink - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, Execution, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Intense Bonds, Invasion, King Asgore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperjam - Freeform, Prostitution, Queen Toriel, Slaughter, Slow Burn, Starvation, Stolen Moments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Alphyne, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Asgore, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, War, desperate times, edgeberry, error!sans - Freeform, fallen kingdoms, making a move, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Things are peaceful, sweet and calm within the Underswap universe... at least until Underfell takes over and claims the once adorable universe as their own.  Monsters are captured and killed, the Queen is missing, and many other monsters are forced to do the unthinkable to survive.  It is during this chaos that Blue meets Fell, Underfell Captain of the Underfell army. A Papyrus like his own brother.But this Papyrus is not as sweet as Blue's own brother.  This Papyrus is twisted and evil, his soul damaged from what his own history has written for him.  But Blue, always one to see the best in monsters, knows that he can change for the best, that he can still be a better monster if he just tries... Or, perhaps, is there another game afoot, one that Blue does not see?  And one where he is the prize?Babypizzawonderland's commission for me:  http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/153803372137





	1. Chapter One - Here They Come

 

Although it had already been months, Sans, or Blue as he was affectionately known among his friends, knew that he would never forget the day when Swapverse fell.  It had been a beautiful day.   Flowers were blooming, birds were singing.   The snowstorm from the day before had subsided, leaving a thick, quilt of pristine snow that many monsters found too tempting to ignore.   There were toboggan rides, snowball fights, and other snow related activities.  Muffet herself had opened her shop outside and was handing out hot chocolate and pastries to everyone.  His big brother Papyrus had been helping her out, all while sucking on a bottle of honey, or puffing on his ever present cigarette. 

Sans himself was engaged in an intense snowball fight with his best friends: Alphys, the fearsome captain of the Royal Guard, and her timid girlfriend, Undyne, the Royal Scientist.  Even Queen Toriel had come out of the castle to hang out with her subjects.  Everyone was laughing, having a good time. 

Suddenly the atmosphere crackled, much like a lightning strike.  Everyone looked towards the centre where an oblong blue-white energy was hovering.  No one had any time to react before it suddenly expanded, again sounding with a large crack.  Monsters began walking through, dressed head to toe in dark armor, covered in weapons.  Shortly after their appearance, the dust started flying, monsters were screaming and crying, pleading for their lives or for the lives of their children.  Sans was dodging attacks right and left, unable to keep track of his friends and his brother.  Alphys had appeared in front of him like the war goddess Athena, her summoned spears flashing, piercing the invaders.  "Sans!" she called out.  "Sans stay by me!"

He immediately went to her back, finally pulling his knife from his boot and helped deflect other attacks that continuously flew towards them.  For a few moments, they were fine.  Together they made an incredible team.  Alphys protecting Sans, while Sans protected and warned Alphys of attacks.  But, as if in slow motion, a small invading monster took a quick shallow jab at Sans, causing him to give a quick cry of pain.  Alphys took one peek behind her, to ensure that Sans was still fine when the tall armoured skeleton appeared in front of her.  Sans screamed a warning but was too late.  A red bone pierced her armour, she had been struck straight through her soul.  Killing her instantly. 

Sans could only watch in shock as she crumpled to dust, leaving only behind her chest plate.  No.  His captain, his friend.  What would he tell Undyne or Papyrus?  He had no time to consider that.  Her killer was now in front of him.  He gulped, knowing that he would be no match for such a creature, that he would die by this monster’s hand.  But, oddly enough, the other monster didn't continue his attack.  He stared at Sans, recognition in those dark eyes.  For a moment, amongst the chaos, they stared at each other, not moving.  Sans, with a terrifying jolt, recognized some of his brother's features in this creature.  Was this another version of Papyrus?   But that would mean that this army was another version of them, right?   He couldn’t dwell on those thoughts as the monster took a step forward and reached for him.

"Sans!" He heard his own brother scream.  He was immediately wrapped in long arms covered by an orange hoodie.  It was indeed his elder brother.  Sans looked up at the other monster who snarled and lunged for them both.  In a moment, everything went black and deathly silent, but, the next second the colour and light had callously reappeared and they were next to Undyne's lab in Waterfall.  "Stay here!" Papyrus ordered before teleporting off again.  Sans leaned against a tree, still trying to figure out what happened and get his head to stop swimming.  Alphys was gone, dead before his very sockets.  He could only assume that Queen Toriel was too.  And his brother could teleport?  That was a very rare magic.  And he had never told Sans about this?   He had no other time to think as he had reappeared, this time holding Undyne under his arms.  "Come on!" Papyrus said.  "They'll be here next.  We need to protect Undyne's research and keep the determination from them!" Undyne, still in a daze, unlocked the lab and they raced to the bottom.

Reaching the bottom she immediately began instructing Sans and Papyrus where to grab the irreplaceable experiments and the samples of DT.  She herself was grabbing her hard drives and her flash sticks, desperately coping information to them from the main computer.  She wouldn’t be able to take the computer with her as it seemed to be part of the core itself.  "For the love of Toriel," she exclaimed.  "Nappstabot!"

"Yo!  Undyne!" The teenage robotic voice creaked over the intercom.

"I need you to copy any and all the files that mention DT, timelines, souls and Gaster to my drives, ASAP!  I then need you to start do a complete wipe.  I mean it.  No data remaining!  No signature!  I need it completely gone.  It and anything remaining."

The robot paused.  "Are you sure Undyne?  This is your life's work..."

"This is a code delta-fox white, not a drill!  Please Nappstabot!  Do it!  Do it now!  They're coming!"

"You got it boss." The robot clicked off but all the monitors started showing hundreds transferring of files and then deletion.  In a minute all this chaotic information changeover was complete, and Undyne was able to pack all this in a backpack, along with a couple changes of clothing, and her beloved scrapbook.  She would not part with that as it held keepsakes from her childhood, and her precious photographs of her friends

"Undyne," Nappstabot came online again.  "I don't mean to worry or rush you but there is biological signatures matching those of you, Alphys, and Papyrus approaching.  They should be here within ten minutes."

They had got everything done just in time.  "Good job Nappstabot.  Now, transform to travel version and get yourself out of the computer."

"Aye aye!" The lights dimmed a little before reappearing as bright as usual.  Now a teenage robot, dressed in blue-green DJ attire stood before them.  "Shall we go?" He asked in the same voice.  "By my current estimations, the total data wipe that Undyne has requested will finish in T-minus 2 minutes and 33 seconds exactly.  With the other you on their way this gives us just enough time to reach the top of the lab and find somewhere to hide."

"Yes," breathed Undyne, "actually Papyrus, are you able to get everyone and everything out of here?  Take us somewhere where they won't be able to find us?" Papyrus curtly nodded before gesturing for everyone to come close and tightly grab hold of him.  Keeping a tight hold on the cooler containing the precious DT Sans came close and hugged his brother's leg, tightly lidding his eyes as he now knew what to expect from his magic.  After an icy cold and quiet moment he opened them again.  This time they were surrounded by stainless steel and other huge computers though appearing to be much older than Undyne's.  Paper and dust was scattered everywhere, cobwebs clung to every surface.  It was a real mess.  Sans groaned just thinking about how long and how much cleaning product that it would take to clean this place up to his standards.

"Pappy," he said, gesturing to the dinosaur technology.  "What is this place?"

"This was our father's lab and, for the time being, it will be our new home and sanctuary." he said to Sans.  Turning to Undyne, "Gaster's lab will be safe for us.  Safe enough for now at least."  He remembered seeing the other Papyrus lunge for his brother.  He shuddered.  How close he had come to losing his brother, and to another version of himself!  It was unthinkable.  They would need to keep a close look out for that one especially.  The high level of LOVE, the weapons, and the crazed look in the sockets and they looked upon Sans...  Nothing good would come of that one he knew.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

"The computers are completely empty, like they are brand new.  They must have taken special care to wipe them completely clean before they left.  Fucking assholes, sons of bitches.  They knew we were coming somehow!" Alphys grumbled, disappointed at the loss.  Any data that this computer would have held would have been invaluable to the cause.  With it empty, well they were in the same place as when they left Underfell.

Papyrus just grit his teeth.  He knew as soon as the orange version of himself had appeared that this would happen.   That the other him would somehow figure out that their next stop would be the lab to gather any intelligence and further extend their own research.   What he wasn't expecting was that blue Sans though.  When Alphys had first explained the concept of parallel timelines to him he had originally thought that each version, although they would contain possibly different versions of themselves due to upbringings and their environment, would be more of a copy paste factor.  That what happened to one timeline, would happen in another.  ‘But,’ he mused to himself, ‘this timeline was much more peaceful and weaker than Underfell, as a result, the events wouldn't be completely the same.’  But that blue Sans was different, way different...  Those big, wide blue eyes, those smaller and more delicate bones dressed in blue and grey armour.   Before the ‘accident’ Fell Papyrus regarded his Sans as his property, or sometimes as his pet.  Papyrus looked after Sans, fed him, kept him safe from harm - mostly, but lorded over him.  The same would soon apply to this world.   His red eyes flickered and sparked to an intense ruby flame.  He will eventually find this Sans and claim what is rightfully owed to him by the universe.

After all, how dare this Swap Papyrus try to take what is his?  He would need to learn his place, one way, or another.


	2. Chapter Two - Unsettling Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the initial storm things are rough now for the gentle Swap creatures, already so many have perished. How can Sans and his gang of misfits survive?

 

Sans and everyone had gathered around an old radio that they found that in amongst the mess that, miraculously, with some genius tweaking by both Undyne and Nappstabot, still worked.  Sans did not recognize the voice on the other end but, as Swapverse had been taken over, the enemy it made sense for their communication to be overthrown as well.  Control the flow of information, you control the war, isn’t that what Alphys had said to him, at least once or twice?  Sans tried to brush the prickling in his eye sockets away.  This was no time to cry.  They had to plan, figure out what the other monsters really wanted, and they needed to take back Swapverse.  Tuning back into the broadcast Sans realized that, by the way the host was speaking it seemed like they were broadcasting this to the Fell universe as well too.  Well, the radio host might not even be in the same universe as them.  This would prove a challenge, to say the very least.

"...  The great charge, led by the courageous captain, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, has been hailed as a massive success.  With the loss of only fifteen brave monsters, may their dust continue their fearsome plight onto the afterlife, they were successful in invading and overcoming the lesser universe known as Swapverse.  Their Queen Toriel has been captured and is now captive of our almighty King Asgore.  One of the other major targets, Captain Alphys of the Royal Guard of Swap, has been confirmed dusted, by none other than our fabulous guard leader himself, the Great Papyrus..."

Undyne bit back a whimper and hid her head in her hands.  Sans placed an arm around her.  It was still hard to believe that Alphys was gone forever.  It still seemed like they would see her turn the corner or hear of her leading the counter charge against the Underfell monsters.

"So, somehow they were aware of our presence, even before we were aware of them.  They must have set up spyware and watched us, leisurely gathering their information and planning.  This whole thing is nothing but a damn set up.  They must have wanted something from us.” muttered Papyrus angrily.

"What on Toriel’s earth could they possibly want from us though?” asked Sans.  “They have the superior army and weapons, universe travel – if you ask me, they are leaps and bounds ahead of us!” he spat angrily.  If only the lot of them were even a quarter prepared the way that the Fell monsters were prepared for them.  Many more would have been saved, Alphys would still be alive and they could have shown them the real power of Swapverse.  Now they were stuck in hiding, like a blind mole in his hole as he listened to the hawk scream above him.

 “I’d bet my honey that it has to deal with the Determination that Undyne was experimenting on.  The one piece of good news is that they weren’t able to get their hands on the research or samples before we cleaned out the lab,” Papyrus said.  “Though how far will they go to get their hands on it?”  Papyrus asked.  No one had an answer for him.  They all knew that, if the Fells were willing to invade and die in another universe, than these monsters would be more than willing to go to other great lengths for anything if they so desired to.

The broadcaster continued talking, unaware of the Swap drama, "...  I am also saddened to report to you fine monsters that, although we experienced great success on the field of battle, there are other major targets that remain at large.  The king has requested that the public work with the royal guards to capture these so they might be brought to his supreme justice.  These targets, if captured alive, will give an reward – starting at 20,000G.  Death and the monster’s dust will result in nothing.  Please listen carefully for the names and descriptions of these criminals.  Undyne of Underswap - the Royal Scientist – looks much like the second in command Royal Guard leader Undyne of Fell.  Aquian fish monster.  Blue scales, red hair, usually tied back into a bun.  Her irises of the eyes are red while the so-called whites of her eyes are yellow.  Reward if captured separately: 58,000 G.  If she is captured with her robot assistant, there is a reward of 65,000G,"

Sans swallowed a gulp.  That was a large amount of money.  With the new royalty taking over, one could only imagine how hard the coming months or, God forbid, coming years it would be.  This G would certainly cause friends to turn on one another in a chance to survive.  His history classes and documentaries have taught him that.

"...  Asgore, the ex-mate of Swap Queen Toriel.  Capricorn monster.  He stands at 7 feet tall, covered by thick, white fur.  He has blonde shoulder length hair and beard.  His eyes are, strangely enough, hazel – reward: 80,000G..."

"Good grief they really want him, eh?"  Papyrus mentioned worriedly.  Sans said nothing.  He had long figured out who Papyrus was visiting with at the gate cracking his terrible jokes.  He thought at that they would want him to try and control Toriel, especially if the rumours were true and she still had feelings for her ex-mate, but more than likely they wanted to ensure that no Swap royalty would be freely roaming.  Asgore, divorced from the rightfully ruler of the throne, still had right to sit upon the throne if the Queen was unable to.  The Fell’s Asgore probably worried him leading a revolution and doing just that.  Why not take out any minor threats before they became real ones?

"...  Any person suspected of starting an uprising, or threatening the rule of our Mighty King must also be reported immediately.  The reward will be dependent on the crimes that they are accused of.  That is all for our broadcast.  All hail the supreme King Asgore!  May his might and strength never fail!"

Papyrus clicked off the radio and looked to the others.  "So..." he began "housing the Royal Scientist and her 'pet' will be soon considered a crime.  Not to mention that the other Papyrus looked like he was more than willing to capture you Sans...  I guess we all better fly low and under the radar for a bit."

Sans nodded sadly.  This made sense but still one question remained.  "So...  what are we going to do for food Pappy?  We can’t just walk out there anymore.  Who knows how many people saw you grab Undyne?"

Papyrus looked up at them.  "I can teleport back to the house and grab as much as I can, as well as some homely stuff so we aren’t sleeping on the ground, and we’ll be more comfortable.  But, other than that we’ll have to see how things go.  Perhaps we will be able to stage a revolution soon and everything will go back to a relative normal.  Worse comes to worse however, we might just have to scavenge or beg to eat.  We will all have to work together on this.  Undyne,” he said, turning to the fish monster, “I need you to come up with a way to send all those creeps back to Fellverse or whatever they call it.  You will have full access to everything at the lab here.  I will act as your assistant as, as you recall, I was yours before I was a sentry.”  Undyne nodded solemnly.  It may not bring back her beloved Alphys but at least she could drop some sweet justice on these fuckers.

“Sans,” Papyrus said, “ideally I would have you stay here.  That Papyrus knows what you look like and will surely be on watch for you.  I’m not sure why he wanted to capture you, but I would really, really would rather not find out.  However, I know that you want to help too and, even if I begged you to stay down here, you would find somewhere to make it up there to do what you can.  Therefore, you’re on food and technology duty.  You will find us anything edible or, if Undyne needs something for these computers, you will do your best to collect.  Understood?”

“Yes, Paps.” He said, delighted that he was able to help out.  Granted it wasn’t as good as being in a revolution or slaying a few monsters but it was something.  Something important.

“Alright, we all have our tasks.  I’m going to go get what I can, you guys see if you can clean up around here.”  After nodding again, Papyrus disappeared with a loud crack.

For a couple seconds, Sans, Undyne and Nappstabot stared at where Papyrus was.  Sighing Sans got to his feet and brushed himself off.  “Come on guys,” he said cheerfully, “we all know that Papyrus doesn’t do a good job cleaning, we might as well do it while he’s gone!”

They found a broom and a couple of rags, some soap and luckily the water still ran smoothly through the pipes – although it was a surprise when the water first ran brown with rust and dirt.  Brushing dust and emptying out filters, attacking the hanging cobwebs and inputting all of Undyne’s data took more time than they thought and, just before they were done with everything, Papyrus had reappeared.

“Ok,” he said, huffing a little, “good news, I was able to get all of this.”  He mentioned behind him.  There were suitcases, boxes and coolers full, both of food, clothing, blankets, and other needed necessities.  “Bad news,” he continued, “the Fells have already started raiding homes and taking what they want and-or need.  This is all we are going to have unless we find anything or are extremely lucky and find it, or are given it which is highly unlikely.”

There really wasn’t much to work with although he looked like he had packed up a sizable amount.  Some extra hoodies and pants for everyone, (“Undyne luckily is more or less the same size as me so I brought you some things of mine specifically for you”), what was left in the kitchen food-wise (Sans realized that after the snowball fight he was planning on going grocery shopping because they were slowly running out of some food), blankets, sheets, sleeping bags and pillows so they were more comfortable, and extra batteries and flashlights.  Sans giggled, feeling the need to break the tension.  “We’ll just pretend we’re camping!” he declared, puffing out his chest, “after all you have the Magnificent Sans to lead you on this brave adventure, you have nothing to be scared of!”  This valiant attempt brought a few halfhearted giggles out of the older adults and even the robot smiled.  Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as they had thought.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

A few months had passed since the initial invasion by the Fell monsters and things were not going any easier for the Swap monsters.  There had been a few attempts at an uprising but those had been shut down, defeated and dusted before anything could become of them.  If anything, things were worse now.  The Fells had imposed a strict curfew on the Swap monsters and taken to dishing out daily rations of food.  Of course the guards got the bigger and best portions of the food and sometimes entire families had to go without.  Swapverse was not big enough to support two timelines of monsters.  ‘But they were lucky that they were better off than most,’ Sans thought.  Gaster's lab was pretty secure and well stocked with blankets and batteries, not just with what Papyrus was able to scrounge.  One of the perks of once having a father who didn't trust modern society or anyone really, you were well prepared for the apocalypse.

He was rummaging through a couple garbage cans behind where a couple of the Fell guards had bunked.  The first thing that the imposing army had done was loot and take over the Swap monsters' homes, as Papyrus had said.  They took anything of value or anything that they didn’t want them to have.  Jewels, clothing, food, modern household appliances, the list went on.  As a result a lot of monsters were in the same situation as Sans and everyone.  A few monsters had even stooped so low as turning in their fellow monsters for some gold to feed their families.

The Fell monsters had thought of how to counteract these desperate measures.  They raised the cost of living and good, wholesome food so that the little gold that they received from turning in the ‘turncoats’ didn't go far.  Food was expensive and, as previously mentioned, the best always went to the guards first.  The market was well stocked with old and soft or almost rotten food.  Therefore, Sans had realized, that it was the guards' garbage were always the best to look through.  Very few monsters rummaged through here out of fear of capture so there was always something edible.  At first Sans’ insides had churned at the thought of eating someone’s trash, but between that or go hungry... Trash food won out.  This one can in particular he made sure always to hit.  It was, for some reason, cleaner than the rest and the guards who owned it seemed to only eat a couple bites of something and then toss it.  Wasteful but Sans decided not to complain about it.  They just helped him feed his friends better.  He pulled a loaf of bread out and noted only two little bites out of it that would be easy enough to cut off and serve the rest of.  He smiled thinking how long, between the three monsters, that this would last.  This was almost too easy.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Papyrus made his way back humming to his little house.  Today had been a good day for him.  Asgore publically honoured him with a medal, he had gotten a bigger serving of food than normal and he even got to dust a couple more of those pathetic Swap monsters.  They really were far too gentle and weak for this type of living, this made it all the more sweeter to hear their pathetic begs for mercy.  Didn’t they know that he was giving them mercy?  The way things were going for the so-called ‘food shortage’ for them, many more will surely worsen and many others would starve and die.  Why not collect their EXP for his own?  He had more use for it than they did.

            Yes.  Today was a good day.  He supposed the one thing that would make it even better was if he got to see the Swap Sans.  He had seen him around and Papyrus had started scouting for hiding places for the blue skeleton and the other Papyrus, most annoyable though he had come up with nothing.  Upon hearing his garbage being rifled through he stopped his humming and gave a jagged smile.  Bingo.  Right on time.

            He had first seen the little creature outside in his garbage about two months ago.  By the time he had ran outside, Sans was gone.  Since then Papyrus had put some of the better food on top in his garbage can, taking a bite or two of it to keep up appearances.  And it had worked.  He had noticed that the little Sans would make a point to visit and grab the food before running off elsewhere.  He usually just watched the skeleton dig in the garbage, just to keep him safe.  He wanted to make sure that Sans had his guard down around here – it would be easier for him to be snatched when Papyrus chose.  Doing this however, meant that he would have to keep an eye out for any guards that wished to steal his prize.  Sans was his, and his alone and soon he would claim him as such.  It’s what was owed to him since… well since the incident with his Sans.

            Papyrus made it to the end of the alley and poked his head around the corner.  The Swap Sans was still wearing that same satchel to put food in.  He smiled as he heard the little one humming as he grabbed the bits of food and placed it into his bag.  Ah the little one was feeling a little cocky today, hmm~?  Looking down into his own bag his decided he could part with a majority of the food.  With it just being him living in his house he could go many nights without collecting his share but he collected anyways.  Would he let the other monsters get his rightful share of food?  No way in hell.

            As quietly as he could, he made his way to his house, Sans not even looking up from his plundering.  Quickly entering his house, he took out the few things he did intend on keeping and put those away, but ensured he filled the bag with food with other food that was already in his house.

            Once again leaving the house he approached the alley silently.  Now, how was he to do this?  He couldn’t scare off the creature.  Who knows where he would end up?  It would take ages to find him again as it was just by luck and chance that he had seen the other that first time.  But he had to decide quickly.  It sounded like Sans was moving on to the next can.  As he watched the blue skeleton moved to the other can Papyrus realized that Sans left his bag of food by his own garbage can.  Papyrus smirked.  The other one trash bin was owned by another guard who wasn’t as ‘charitable’ as Papyrus was.  It wasn’t very often that Sans found food there Papyrus knew.  He must have left the satchel of food there so he could rummage a little quicker and quieter.  Smirking, Papyrus realized he knew just what to do.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Sans poked the top off the other can, already knowing that he wasn’t going to find anything but felt the need to check anyways.  Anything to make these trips less frequent.  Papyrus was already trying to get a winter storage together, just in case this did hold off even longer.  Sans knew that the job needed to be done but he always felt so gross and sticky after.  He was still grateful that Papyrus had found a way for him to help out though.  Taking a quick peek in the can he retched as he realized that there was monster vomit all through it.  ‘Well, lost cause as suspected,’ he told himself, firmly planting the lid back on.  He began to seal it shut, intending to pick up his bag and leave, Pappy would be worried about him.  He was already a little late getting to their meeting spot.

            “Hmm… you found a lot of food today…” a low and dangerous voice said.

            Sans yelped and spun around, his eye lights almost disappearing in shock.  Sitting almost right beside him was the Fell Papyrus, who was looking as dark and dangerous as always in his armour, a dagger in his belt, and he was looking through Sans' satchel.  ‘Stupid!’  He thought to himself.  ‘How stupid could I be?’  Of course the moment that he lets himself enjoy food gathering there would be a guard nearby.  And not just any guard but the other version of Papyrus.  He supposed he was lucky that the other Papyrus hadn’t dusted him where he stood.  But still… he looked around for a way out.  Behind him were the garbage cans, to his right a wall, unclimbable, as he had checked before he had started digging, to his left was the entrance and exit to the alley.  That was his only option.  But Papyrus had his food and, if he was here, there was no counting of how many others were around.

            He was trapped.  He began to shiver a little and tears started to prick out of his eye sockets.  Damnit he wouldn’t cry in front of the bastard, he wouldn’t.  ' _Don’t show emotion to the enemy, that only made them stronger_ ', remember?  Another golden piece of advice from his beloved mentor.  He could really use her right about now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment for me.
> 
> Should I make a tumblr for my author name? Decisions, decisions...


	3. Enter Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, just couldn't get this chapter to run smoothly enough for me... if you have any suggestions let me know so I can fix it.  
> Also I have a tumblr now! My name is Canadian-buckbeaver so be sure to follow me. I'll be posting photos of inspiration and chapter snippets

 

“Now, now” cooed Papyrus, “there’s no need to be frightened.  I just want to have a little talk is all. I’m not going to hurt you.” He placed the satchel beside his crossed legs and watched Sans.  He smiled at the reaction that he had caused.  The little one was frozen in fear, and there was no way he would escape him this time.

            “Wha-wh-what do you want to talk about?” he finally asked.  Papyrus smiled.  Ah, that voice sounded exactly how he thought it would.  There was no trace of his own Sans’ gruffness and low voice, only a slightly higher pitch, and a more musical tone.  It suited the Swap monster perfectly.

            “Sit,” he ordered, patting the ground.  Sans hesitated a moment before sitting down a little ways from him, wearily keeping his distance.  Now that wouldn’t do at all.  Reaching out he quickly grabbed the little skeleton by the knot in his bandana and pulled him towards him.  Sans began to struggle, trashing his body and weight around, thinking it was a trap.  Well he wasn’t wrong in thinking so.  Despite his desperate attempts to escape he didn’t dare scream or make a noise above a raised whisper.  Even if Pappy somehow heard his cries and came to save him it wouldn’t be worth it.  The noise would only attract other Fell guards to them, causing them both to be lost and captured, and then who knows what would happen than.  Torture?  Dusting?  Slavery?  Worse?  Papyrus sighed and pulled Sans tight to his chest and onto his legs, trapping and stilling him in a large arm.  His other free hand he wrapped tight around Sans’ mouth, further stifling his small sounds of struggling.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“Shh shh shhhh Shhh…” the Fell Papyrus hushed the little one.  “Like I said, I want nothing more than to talk.” Shivering, Sans stopped fighting.  ‘Was this… was this how I’m going to die?’ he thought to himself  “After all,” smirked Papyrus, continuing talking to him, “it’s not every day that I run into my brother.”

            Sans finally jostled Papyrus’ hand away from his mouth to spit out his hateful words.  “You’re not my brother!” he snapped, resuming his frantic squirming, “There’s no way that my brother would be someone so mean and nasty.  And there is definitely no way that he would kill my friend, my captain!”

            Papyrus slammed his hand against Sans’ mouth again, quieting him again, plugging the stream of words.  “But of course I am,” he said with a slight snarl to his already cruel voice, “my brother from another dimension.  We’re still family after all.”  Sans shook his head to and fro in disagreement, still fighting to free himself from Papyrus’ iron grip.  Although he knew what Pappy said was true, this monster being another version of Papyrus, there was no way he would accept this monster as his kin!  Even if he were from the same dimension, he would never!  He had done too many awful things.

            “Say what you will Sans, you know it to be true…” whispered Papyrus into his ear.  Sans froze at the icy tone that uttered his name, the tears that had once pricked at his eye sockets now running down his cheeks.  He didn’t think that he had ever been so scared in life.  He just wanted his brother to pop out of nowhere and teleport him to safety again.  It happened before, it should be able to happen again, right?  Despite this hopeful thought, Sans knew that he was on his own.  Pappy still thought him safety on his way to their meeting spot and, even if he risked making a noise to attract his older brother, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, risk the loss of the rest of the group.  Undyne and Nappstabot were counting on him to keep them safe.  One versus many monsters.  Sans knew the math, and knew that it was his own mistake that got him into this mess to begin with.  He would have to get himself out.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Papyrus smirked as he felt his captive relax in his arms, finally accepting his dismal fate.  “There, there,” he further soothed, his voice warming, “I’m really nothing to be scared about.  I just wanted to meet you,” he said, his eyes glinting a brilliant red a bit in the darkened alley, “unfortunately while I have you here I also need check you over, make sure that you’re alright.  You must be undergoing such a rough time now, we don’t need you suffering for it,” he cooed to Sans.  As the other’s expressive blue eye lights turned to face him, confusion written deeply in those eyes, Papyrus released his ribs, using the now free hand to tug at his own tattered scarf that was wound around his neck.  As Sans still watched him bewilderment, he smoothly pulled it away from his neck vertebrae, exposing his own gleaming bones underneath.

Carefully he released Sans’ mouth, using the hand to quickly fold the red scarf in two, before wrapping it around Sans’ mouth and tying it in a snug knot, so once again he was silenced.  As Sans cried out around the makeshift gag, Papyrus spun Sans around to face him before gently laying him on his back in front of him.  Hovering over the little creature he then captured both tiny wrists in one enormous hand and pined them to the ground, leaving Sans open to his scrutiny.

Sans struggled only for a bit before finally giving up as Papyrus’ terrible grip did not lessen.  If anything, it seemed to tighten and force him further back into the ground.  Instead, he silently trembled as those intense red eyes roamed freely over him, taking their time to drink in the sight of him.

Papyrus took a clawed glove and almost tenderly ran it up one of Sans’ arms marveling at the smooth, pale bones.  No scratches, no marks, not even a lone chip.  There didn’t even appear to be a single scar on those bones, unheard of in the Underfell universe.  He smirked.  Such a testament to the easy life of the Swap monsters had lived.  No wonder they were so weak.  Having a queen lead them and then also having an easy life, without the fear of danger?  Pathetic.  The Fell monsters should have almost dusted the lot of them.  Saved them the trouble.

Removing his hand from tracing those delicate arm bones, Papyrus grasped at his pelvis.  He paid no heed to Sans’ squirms and quiet, muffled gasps, instead he rubbed his fingers against the hip joint, observing the smooth way that the bones came and worked together.  The femur and pelvis locked firmly together and, as he gently rolled the smaller leg, realized that there were no hitches or bone burrs in the joint either.  Really such a soft life if he didn’t even undergo a leg injury.  Other than the scratches on the arms, leg injuries were especially common, due to the terrible terrain that Underfell was cursed with.

Sans remained staring at the taller skeleton, not knowing what he was going to touch next, or if his next move would dust him.  Papyrus smirked a little, enjoying how Sans remained immobile and just watched him now, seeming to accept that his body belonged to Papyrus now.  ‘That’s how it was supposed to be anyways,’ Papyrus reasoned, ‘he is my pet after all, or soon to be’.

Moving from the legs Papyrus moved a hand to the area of the sternum, still covered by Sans’ so-called guard outfit.  Really, didn’t he realize how much of a target that made him?  Papyrus himself would have to train him better.  As he gently touched the sternum however, Sans went wild.  Squirming like an animal in a death trap, trying to scream around Papyrus’ scarf… Papyrus sighed.  How disappointing that he couldn’t behave for a couple of minutes.

Removing his hand from Sans’ chest, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out some rope.  As he had stood guard over the new construction site, the Fell monsters had cut off a portion of the thick binding and had thrown it away.  Wasteful, but Papyrus had grabbed it, thinking it would become useful one day, never expecting that same day it would.  Wrapping and securing Sans’s hands together, ensuring that they only touched the gloved portion of Sans’ hand, he then summoned two small red bones and pierced the rope, ensuring that they didn’t strike too close to the end to risk the rope untwining itself and Sans running free.  Able to work with two hands again, Papyrus readjusted himself so he sat firmly on Sans’ ankles, and then raised the blue one’s shirt.

Sans predictably tried to push him off but, finding his efforts to no avail, instead choose to save his energy and allow Papyrus to do what he wanted, still trembling.  Papyrus raised the shirt to the neck of the other skeleton and gently traced the curve of Sans’ ribs with both hands.  So smooth. Not a nick or scratch anywhere, not even a sign of a healed bone.  ‘Swapverse really did have it easy for the monsters living here’, he realized again, caressing a pristine sternum.  Looking down, he gently took a claw and ran it down the spine, hearing Blue’s intake of breath.  The spine, predictably, was in perfect condition.  No damage at all.  No scratches, not even a sign of a strain.

Most incredibly perhaps was, not just the perfect condition of the bones, but also how healthy and strong they appeared.  There weren’t any traces of yellow or black, no tumours.  Papyrus could tell that this Sans, at least up until recently, ate healthy and well and took plenty of milk.  Perhaps there was hope for this one yet in strengthening him up.

Inside the cage of bones, a brilliant blue glow showed through.  The blue Sans’ soul.  Papyrus decided he would play nice and not touch that today.  There were still no cracks or stress marks on that either, Papyrus noticed.  Just a smooth, strong magic heart that was pulsing regularly, perhaps now beating a little faster due to the effect that his ministrations had on the little one, but in impeccable shape none the less, Papyrus finalized as he once again covered those bones.  Withdrawing the bones anchoring him to the ground, Papyrus pulled Sans against him again, untying his hands first before carefully removing the gag.  As he pulled his beloved scarf free, he noticed, to his slight disgust, that Sans had gotten some of his blue saliva on it.  Sighing, he rewrapped it around his own neck before Sans closer, making a mental note to wash it later.  “There,” he said, “that wasn’t so bad was it?  Though, by the looks of your bones Underswap is weaker and gentler than we had originally thought.” he said with a cruel smile.  Sans remained silent, that terrified look still in his eyes.

            Papyrus rubbed at the little ribs and the tips of the pelvis, trying to soothe his little captive.  He still kept up that damned shivering though.  Papyrus frowned, hoping that he didn’t permanently scare him off.  “Stop shivering,” he said, “I have a deal to make with you.  See, it’s hard to imagine but I, the great and terrible Papyrus, get lonely living here all by myself and sometimes, sometimes, all I want is a nice, friendly conversation.  Perhaps over a nice cup of coffee or tea, just to keep it sociable.  In return I can supply you with good, clean food, that has never touched the trash,” here he held up his plastic bag to Berry’s line of sight, “on the promise that you keep coming back to see me and you never tell anyone, especially not your god-damn fucking brother, about me or our little arrangement.  Do we have a deal?”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Sans gulped.  Obviously this Papyrus had been watching for him as he was too prepared for him just to happen to run into him on the street.  “How… How can I trust you?”  He finally asked.  “You killed my captain, you just touched me…”

The evil Papyrus sighed, all while continuing to rub softly at his ribs and rest his jaw on Sans’ skull.  Sans hated to admit but it was starting to feel soothing after what had just happened.  “I needed to make sure that you were in perfect health,” said Papyrus.  “If you weren’t it would have been up to me to nurse you back again.  As for trusting me, I am a creature of my word” Papyrus rumbled, “and about your own captain,” he said, “I was very upset and disappointed that I had to do so.  But I had my orders, and I couldn’t fail my king.  I don’t completely know the world that you come from but, if I would have betrayed my king’s orders, I had the risk being dusted myself.”

Sans gulped.  “Is that… is that what he wants with all those wanted monsters?  To kill them?” asked Sans.

Before Papyrus could respond they heard another voice calling through the streets.  “Blue?” the voice softly called, the edge of panic evident in the quiet tones, “Blue, where are you?”  It was another Papyrus, Sans’ Pappy to be exact, and he was looking for him.  Finally.

Sans felt the other Papyrus sigh before readjusting himself so he hid more against the wall.  Signalling Sans to stand he handed him both the satchel, and the plastic bag of food that Sans had seen sitting beside him.  “Now remember our little deal, Blue” the other Papyrus said, eagerly grabbing and using the nickname Pappy was calling out to him with.  “Come back as soon as you can and I’ll have clean, wholesome food just for you and your little gang of misfits.  We’ll enjoy our conversation then, Blue.”  He reached up and readjusted the knot on Blue’s bandana.  It must have come loose when he had first grabbed him.

“Blue,” came Pappy’s voice again, a little more frantic and worried, “Blue, where are you?”

“Where… where’s your Sans?” Blue finally chocked out to the Fell Papyrus.  “Why are you so interested in me?” he asked.

Papyrus just lowered his eyes as he unconsciously toyed with a necklace that Blue hadn’t noticed before as was hidden underneath the tattered red scarf.  With a jolt Blue suddenly realized that the pendent actually appeared to be a golden fang.  What on Toriel’s Earth?  Why would this Papyrus wear something like that?  Granted, Blue hadn’t known him for very long (this being the first real conversation that they had) but this seemed out of character for him.  “My Sans, my brother, is dead,” he said grimly, “dusted by a monster who he once trusted.  But that is one of many things we will discuss later.  Remember our little deal.”

Blue’s eyes widened as the Fell Papyrus nudged him out of the alley and back onto the road.  The other, him, the other Sans, dead?  That seemed ludicrous, but it did explain some things about Papyrus’ behaviour towards Sans.  Maybe instead of the so-called controlling or kidnapping theory that they had come up with at the lab, maybe this Papyrus just wanted Blue out of the way of the fight, to protect him from the same fate?  Papyrus touching his bones because he did want to make sure that Blue was in perfect health?

This Papyrus could be a valuable asset to their team the more Blue thought about it.  Able to give them food and information, whatever they needed since he had access to behind enemy lines.  Blue wished he could share this moment of realization with Pappy but if the other Papyrus didn’t want him to share, he should respect his wishes.  Not only that but there was still the very real threat of Papyrus turning them all into his King Asgore and they all be dusted.  Despite how naïve he was, he wasn’t _that_ naïve.

“There you are,” Pappy whispered urgently to him, catching up to him.  “Where were you?  I’ve been waiting for ages, and then I got worried.”

Blue gulped a little as Pappy took the plastic bag of food from him and started walking quickly out of the town area.  What could he say to sound convincing?  He remembered with what the other Papyrus had threatened against them.

“Sorry Pappy,” he said.  “I got caught up looking for food and a few guards walked by and I had to hide from them.  Was just making my way over to you after making sure that I lost them…”

Pappy smiled around his unlit cigarette and ruffled Sans’ skull.  “Well what’s important is that you’re safe and sound,” he said, “and you got us a lot of food this time.  Untouched food even!” he exclaimed looking closer into the bag.  “How did you manage that?”

“You’ll never believe it Pappy,” Blue said lying through his teeth, “but as I was hiding from the guards, one of them threw out their entire portion.  Said that he didn’t want it but that he didn’t want anyone else to have it either.”  Why was lying like this coming so easy to him?  Shouldn’t he let Pappy know?  He would know what to do…

“Heh.  I knew that you were good luck bro,” was all Pappy said, as he grabbed Blue’s arm in a tight grip to walk a little faster, attempting to stick more to the shadows.

“By the way Pappy,” Blue asked as they snuck through the disturbingly quiet road, “why did you come looking for me?  You know we were supposed to meet at our meeting place…”

Pappy gave a quiet chuckle.  “Well you see bro,” he began, “it’s the strangest thing.  I was at our spot, waiting for you, and admittedly was dozing when, out of the blue, there was a teleportation sound.  I looked up to see a small skeleton, almost looked like you actually – just some ever so slight differences.  When they saw me, they ran up to me, grabbed me by the front of my sweater and exclaimed ‘PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER’S BEING KIDNAPPED! OKAY! BYE!’ before letting go of me and teleporting off again before I could ask anything else from them.  Started to look for you where you said you’ll be and…” Pappy shrugged, chuckling.  “Well I’m just glad they were wrong,” he said scuffing Blue’s skull gently.

Blue let out a nervous giggle.  “Could it be that it was me from an alternate future, trying to save me?” he asked.

“I think we’ll need to talk to Undyne about that to be sure bro,” Pappy said, pulling Blue down a nearby empty alley and pulling him close into a snug hug, “but with all that has currently happened, nothing would surprise me anymore.”

With that, the two brothers teleported away, leaving nothing, not even a crumb behind.  The only clue of their existence ever having being there, was a couple footprints, disappearing into the night.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Having overheard almost everything, the Fell Papyrus smirked maliciously from the alleyway, staring at where his prize and his own twin disappeared.  It would only be a matter of time now, especially with Blue having ‘agreed’ to his terms.  Soon.  Soon everything will be as it should be.  His pet would soon be back with him, as his fingered his Sans’ gold tooth that he kept around his neck as a reminder.

            When Grillby had attacked and killed his Sans, the gold fang was the only thing to survive the inferno’s blast.  It didn’t matter that Grillby had soon paid with his own life at the hands of the Royal Guard Captain himself, as Papyrus had arrived seconds too late to save his brother.  A failure in his books.  He had failed to protect his older brother…  But with this second Sans, perhaps the deities were finally on his side for once, giving him a second chance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a kudos and a comment. I always like hearing if people liked it or what I can improve on.


	4. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Blue is stuck in between a rock and a hard place in his mind. How will he act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot shorter than initially planned... more will come soon though.
> 
> I got a Tumblr account for here so be sure to follow me! It's Canadian-BuckBeaver

 

            For about a week the Swap monsters held out on the food that the Fell Papyrus gave them.

            For that same week Blue hadn’t told the others of who or where he got the bag of food from.

            And for that week Blue had been feeling intensely guilty, hiding information from his brother and Undyne.  He knew it wasn’t right but…

            This other monster wasn’t really his brother, could never, ever be his real brother.  Yet, why did Blue feel so guilty whenever he even thought about telling his Pappy where the food came from?  What made it so hard to say “hey Paps, the last time we did go food hunting, I almost did get kidnapped and my captor gave us food”?  Yet, how many times had he tried to convince his Papyrus to open up about his feelings?  To talk to him?  Countless times.  And yet, here he was, doing the exact same thing.  Though, deep down inside of his soul, if he was being truly honest with himself, he already knew the reasons of why he didn’t tell his brother:

            One – he had promised the other Papyrus that he wouldn’t tell the others about him or how he was helping them out.  He had promised him this even though it went against his very marrow.  And a promise was a promise, no matter who you made it to, or what it was about.

            Two – Blue also knew that the moment he said this he wouldn’t ever be allowed to leave the lab again.  Pappy would be too worried about not getting there in time to rescue him if there would be a next attempt.  That means that Pappy would be out there all alone, collecting food and computer bits and pieces.  Even with all his nagging for Pappy to quit being so lazy… well it wasn’t fair to him and put him in too much danger.  He would be tired, weakened and never around.  And then Blue would be stuck inside all day, being of very, little help to Undyne.  Useless weight. 

            No.  It would be better if he kept quiet.  It wasn’t if the Underfell Papyrus was truly out to get him.  He was probably just used to how things were in Underfell and was unadjusted to Underswap.  That and he missed his brother (‘a Fell Sans!’ Blue thought) and saw Blue as like a Band-Aid for the pain.  Besides, things would eventually return to normal, the Fell monsters would have their ‘fun’ and leave, or eventually Swap will overthrow them and send them all back home.  Happily ever after, blah, blah, blah.  Though the chances of that last one happening anytime soon, were slim to none.

            Blue watched his brother consult with Undyne over something with the computers.  Since they had first set up here, both Undyne and Nappstabot had been trying endlessly to try and figure out the secret to Fell’s traveling, and now, that of the apparently other Swap Sans.  They had already made a fantastic discovery.  In their timeline there were little links and connections that sprouted, much like leaves or branches off a plant.  Berry was still unsure how they did it, but they were able to figure out that it was through these ‘branches’ that allowed the universal travel.  Undyne and Nappstabot were still working on how to open and close them, and otherwise use them at will but still, the possibility of timeline travel was finally realized.

            Looking closer at his brother he realized that the bags under his eyes seemed larger than usual.  That wasn’t good.  Why wasn’t he sleeping?  ‘He’s probably worried about Asgore’ the little voice inside his head said and Blue felt a small ping in his soul.  After all this time Asgore was still missing.  He was either captured, or he was in deep hiding.  Personally Blue hoped it was the last but, if Asgore was by himself with no food or water… well he would be having a bad time…  Blue wondered who else was in the same boat, so to speak, as him…

            “Hey, Sans,” Blue heard his brother call out to him, causing him to jolt out of the thoughts he was in.

            “Yes bro?” he asked.  Papyrus looked troubled, as did Undyne.  Even Nappstabot, with his robotic face, seemed stricken.  Not a good sign.

            “Listen, I know it’s a little early in the day, and we still have some food leftover from last time, but are you able to do a quick food run?” Papyrus asked.  “Undyne was able to find a communication signal between the Fells here and at home, and was able to decode it.  Apparently there’s… there’s some sort of celebration going on tomorrow and, well with everyone out and about, it’ll make it difficult to go out for the next couple of days…”

            “Don’t worry Pappy,” Blue said, quickly engaging into his signature pose, “I, the Magnificent Sans, is more than willing to go and look for food.”  Wincing internally, he hoped his voice didn’t sound as forced to the others as it did to them.  He really wasn’t ready to face the other Papyrus yet.  He supposed he could just hit the trash cans and not tell him but that would be breaking his promise.  And the Sensational Sans doesn’t break promises, if he makes them, he keeps them.

            That and he really didn’t want to find out what would happen if Papyrus found out about that…

            To his relief though, his Pappy relaxed slightly into a grin.  “Thanks Sansy,” he said, tossing him the bag, “maybe you’ll get lucky again, huh?”

            Blue caught the bag and attempted to do his big, goofy grin.  “Who knows?  I hope so.  Though we all know that the Fantastic Sans does not need luck, he makes it!”  Ok… that last one was forced.  Quickly he waved goodbye to the others and quickly started for the town.  He needed as much time as possible before Pappy started looking for him.  If he did.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            He had made it to the other Papyrus’ house after taking a few quick detours through the other garbage cans.  He had found some decent things but he still felt the need to visit the other Papyrus.  Hiding out in the alley he had already gone through the trash bin.  Nothing edible.  Well, this Papyrus was certainly keeping to his word on holding food for him.  Just meant that Sans had to, as well.  But that lead him to another predicament…

            How the heck was he supposed to meet him?  He couldn’t just knock on the door, what if he had guests over or someone in the streets saw him?  That would be ludicrous.  This whole situation was actually, he huffed.  Heck, Blue didn’t even know if the skeleton was home or not.  ‘Should have discussed this earlier…’ his mind sang to him.  What does he do?  Wait?  Knock on a window?  Call out?  No those were ridiculous ideas, not even worth thinking about.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Fell Papyrus leaned against the counter as he watched the coffee machine sputter and hiss.  There was no doubt about it, Swap’s coffee was better than Fell’s.  Where he came from the beans were either rotten or burnt, and you couldn’t be completely sure if they were poisoned or not.  This soft little universe had its perks after all.  Just happening to glance out his kitchen window he felt himself smile, there, dressed in blue as usual, was another ‘perk’.

            The blue little skeleton seemed puzzled, pacing back and forth down his ally.  Chuckling Papyrus watched him for a bit.  He had his bag on him so he was obviously collecting food…

            Then, understanding hit him and, against all his trainings and teachings in Fell, he felt his soul warm again.  Sure he may be just after the food but the little one was also looking to see him.  Papyrus smirked, he’d have him trained yet.  After all, this was a very good start…

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            Blue took one last pace before sighing deciding to continue on.  This visit was suicide anyways.  Why would he risk his life, the life of his friends, and the food he had already collected on a stupid promise with a dark, evil version of his brother?  No it was time to move and get out of this alley.  Who knew how many monsters had already saw him?

            Starting to walk away his heard a harsh whisper from above, “You know, most people try the front door when they want to visit…”

            Covering his mouth against the high noise that threatened to escape, Blue turned, looking up to an open window.  There he was.  Dressed in red and black as always.

            Fell Papyrus.

            “I… I…. ugh I didn’t know if you had visitors… or even if you were home… so… so I needed to be sneaky…” he somehow said.

            The Papyrus chuckled lowly.  “You’re smarter than I figured you were,” he admitted.  Blue felt his face warm with blush at the unexpected praise.  “Come along to the front, and make sure no one sees you.” Papyrus said, just before disappearing.

            Blue gulped.  Well, there was no turning back now.  Papyrus knew he was here now…

            Making his way to the front of the alley he looked one way and then another, making sure that there was no other monster was on the street.  Luckily, or was that unluckily there were none to be found.

            He quickly made his way up the steps up to the door, where Papyrus opened and then closed it behind him.  He gulped a little.  There was no going back now.  He truly was in the belly of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment! I love hearing from everyone! And if you notice any weird grammar, or spelling or formatting, let me know so I can fix it!


	5. Lunch and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue decides it's time for him to do some of his own investigating and hopefully solve some of the plaguing questions in his mind:  
> \- why are the Fell's here?  
> \- what happened to the Fell Papyrus and his Sans?  
> \- is it truly too late for the others?

            “Ah Blue, how nice of you to finally join me” the other Papyrus said, smirking.  “I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our little deal…”

            Blue huffed angrily.  “Never!  The Magnificent Sans never goes back on his word or promises.  I wouldn’t be very magnificent if I did that.”

            The Papyrus gave a harsh chuckle, as he locked the door behind Blue, firmly securing him inside the house.  Berry quickly became fearful.  The weeks he had spent on the street had not been kind to the happy skeleton.  That door was his one, secure way out – and now it was closed on him.  While attempting to control his breathing he let his eyes wander, looking for another outside door, a window without bars, anything that he could use.

            Catching Blue’s panicked eyes, Papyrus was quick to reassure.  “Oh no,” he said, “you don’t need to worry about anything like that.  You’re free to leave me whenever your little heart desires to…  I just prefer to keep the outside, outside, if you know what I mean,” he told Blue with a sarcastic smirk, gesturing him forwards, and deeper into the depths of the house.

            Blue didn’t really understand what this Papyrus meant as he had never heard such a weird expression before.  Before the invasion, Swap monsters rarely locked their doors.  Everyone was welcome.  If he had to guess though, he imagined that this Papyrus didn’t want any interruptions or intruders with their meeting.  If their fellow Swap monsters could be tortured and killed for hiding their own kind, Blue could only imagine what would happen if a Fell monster was caught and convicted of doing the same.  That could potentially be considered treason, would it not?

            Blue shakily walked forward, past Papyrus, hoping his knees didn’t look to be shaking as bad as they felt they were, and into a little kitchen and dining area, keeping a tight hold on his bag of food.  If he needed to run he wanted it to be as close to him as possible.  He would much rather escape with what he currently had than nothing at all.

            Papyrus motioned him to have a seat as he himself moved into the kitchen portion of the room, which Blue nervously accepted.  He realized that he was putting a lot of trust in this Papyrus, and he knew very little about him.  Taking a moment to look around the kitchen he was surprised to see how clean it was.  Not a speck of dirt, not even a slight smear of a cooking stain anywhere.  This wasn’t how he imagined that the guards would live.  There also wasn’t much personal effects, unlike the house where Pappy and himself used to live.  There had pictures of himself and Pappy everywhere, or bright cheerful colours.  His sockets fell on a large picture at the table, seemingly the only homely touch he had to the place.  It looked to be in a brass frame, so it would be more expensive than the regular plastic or wooden ones that were usually found and used in Swapverse.  It must be important to this Papyrus if he had spared the expense to protect it.

            Gently picking it up, as Papyrus busied himself with the fridge and various cupboards, he looked at the subject of the picture.  It was the picture of another skeleton, one who was short and appeared to be slightly stout, though it was hard to tell with the big, thick jacket that he was wearing.  Judging by scenery in the background, this skeleton seemed to be taller than little Blue.  The jacket the skeleton was wearing appeared to be too big for him like it was a hand-me-down article, the arms were bunched up at the elbows and shoulders, the waist falling below his hips and the hood swallowing his skull, almost completely hiding the glinting red eyes, those sweaty bones…

            And a glimmering gold tooth.

            Blue froze.  That tooth in the monster’s mouth was the exact same fang that Fell wore around his neck.  It had to be.  That means…

            “Ahh I see that you met my brother, my own Sans,” Papyrus’ voice sounded.  A gloved, clawed hand carefully, but firmly, grabbed hold of the picture frame.  Blue lessened his hold on it and let Papyrus pull it away from him, replacing it instead with a glass of milk and a small dish of what appeared to be warm lasagna although he wasn’t too sure.

            Despite his hang-ups about eating his food, Blue couldn’t hold back his magical stomach’s very audible grumble.  How long had it been since he had ate real, actual food?  Food that took time to be prepared and filled you up?  Even the food that he had gotten from Papyrus the last time had made into quick preparation meals that would yield many servings and easy to grab and consume, like sandwiches.  They simply didn’t have the appliances or time to make a big, real meal like his tacos… oh… what he would do for a taco about now…

            “So you must have a lot of questions…” Papyrus’ voice jolted him from his thoughts.  Blue jumped, looking at the edgy monster.  He had sat down across from Blue with own plate of lasagna and a cup of black coffee.  “Why don’t we get started on those?  Unfortunately I am expected at the Capital later today.  We have a big event planned for our Overlord Asgore and I am expected to attend.”

            Blue gulped nervously.  Where could he even begin?  He had so many but a very limited window before Pappy and the others decided that he was gone too long and came looking for him.  Fine.  He would ask the basic, important ones, and then move onto the others later if he had time.  He needed to gather as much intelligence as he could.  “What does Underfell universe want with us?” he asked, spooning a small bite of the pasta into his mouth.  The food itself wasn’t too bad despite its initial appearances.  Perhaps it was flavoured a little heavy on the spices but the noodles were tender but still retained their firm texture, and the cheese was perfectly melted and gooey.  He eagerly chewed and swallowed before taking another bite.

            “Well… I guess the first question is why?  Why would you guys take us over?  What do you have to gain from us?” he questioned before eagerly shoveling the other spoonful into his mouth.

            Fell chuckled as he carefully finished his own bite.  “Why that’s simple question, Blue.  Why else does a nation conquer?  They conquer for power, for status and for extra resources.”  He gave a dark laugh.  “If your universe holds any similarities to mine, I would wager that the humans drove the monsters underground in the great Monster/Human War, am I correct?”  Blue silently nodded.  So their universes did share some same key points.  That could be important to know.  “Well, when those fucking bastards chased us down to the Underground, it was due to these same purposes.  One: Power.  Humans needed to prove to themselves and us that they were the top dog.  Top of the food chain.  And we monsters put the fear that their totem pole would topple down on top of them.  Two: Resources.  With us gone, the humans had more resources at their disposal to waste and destroy, leaving us their leftovers or any at all.  The same applies to here.  We Fell monsters are the strongest so we deserve to be treated as such.  And as the strongest, we have the right to access the resources we want, whenever we want them.”

            Blue stared at this Papyrus.  How he could say those fearful things with such a straight face?  Times in Underfell must be incredibly difficult than they are here if one could turn out to be as ruthless as him.  But for the whole universe to appear like so?  That gave Blue shivers, causing his bones to rattle a bit.  However, the answers rang true.  From the actions of the other guards, it did appear that they were used to fighting over every scrap that they could get their hands, claws or scales on.  Even now he could hear the sounds of dogs fighting behind the house in the ally.  Old habits die hard he supposed.

            “Well… it makes sense… but why Swapverse?  Wasn’t there any other universe that you Fells could have taken over?” Blue asked, now more than a little shaken.

            “But of course.  There are hundreds if not thousands of known universes to us.  Each with their own unique strengths, weaknesses and abilities.  However, Swap was further ahead in their Determination research than the others, your Undyne seemed to be on the verge of a huge breakthrough.  We desired that so we moved in, to put it rather simply.  And besides…” he said, an evil glint appearing in his sockets, “when you want to level up, you start with the weakest of opponents first.  Pick them off, one by one, gain the experience and gain the strength, before you continue on to the other, stronger ones.” Papyrus evilly smirked.  “You guys were merely a practice for the big deal…”

            Blue gulped a little.  This could all have been so easily avoided.  Life for them could have continued on as normal if the greed of this universe had chosen not to fall over them.  He swallowed his food quickly, noticing to his slight disappointment, that he only had a single bite left.

            “Well as it seems as if you’re almost finished eating, do you have any other questions, or have I traumatized you enough today?” Papyrus asked with a slight smirk.

            There really was nothing more to ask.  It was clear that these monsters were going to take what they wanted and leave, before moving onto their next targets.  No remorse.  Just a constant cycle.  How can anyone be so despicable?  It made no sense to Blue who had grown up where everyone was friendly, and you didn’t have to worry about anyone literally stabbing you in the back.  His eyes lit upon the picture of what used to be the other him.  Papyrus didn’t move it far, just enough so it would be out of his reach and out of the way of being bumped.  Blue nodded towards it.  “Your brother.” He said, “You told me last time, when we were in the ally, that he was killed by someone that he had trusted.  What happened with him?”

            Papyrus shifted in his seat and gave a great sigh.  It looked as if Blue had finally unnerved the great commander.  He hurriedly finished off the last bite of lasagna and grabbed tight to his bag of food in case he was thrown out of the house.  Too his surprise, Fell reached and picked up the picture of the other Sans and stared at it silently for a few moments.  Was that a tinge of sadness in his eyes?  He always seemed so distant from Blue, it was odd seeing him with some relatable emotion.  As quick as it came however, it was gone.

            “Sans had always been a weak monster to start with,” Fell began.  “For as long as I can remember, he always had a single HP.  If he was pushed, however, he could be a great fighter.  He had great stamina control over his magic.  It also helped that he had teleportation powers, enabling him to dodge other’s attacks and move himself to a more advantageous location.

            “However, once I had become the Captain of the Royal Guards, things began to get ‘rougher’ for the both of us.  I was challenged by monsters who thought me unworthy of my rank.  And Sans… Sans was frequently attacked as a way to get to me…”  Papyrus fell silent again, looking unsure if he could continue.

            Blue reached out and gently touched his hand.  Fell almost leaped out of his seat before staring at the little blue skeleton and looking down at their touching hands.  Blue was instantly regretful of his action.  For such a comforting action to cause such fear and reaction within such a strong monster…  He didn’t pull away though, so neither did Blue.

            “Tell me everything.” Blue said to him, softly squeezing a single long finger, his eyes emitting a peaceful aura.

            Fell stared at him before sighing again and finally pulling his hand away.  Blue tried not to feel disappointed.  He needed this Papyrus to open up to him.  It would make everything so much easier for his friends!

            “We had had an argument.” Papyrus said.  “It was a rather stupid one, really.  There would be times I would check on him while I was patrolling and he would be away from his station.  I would often find him by an old, overgrown door, practicing his ridiculous knock-knock jokes.  Making himself an easy target for others who wished him harm.

            “This particular day I had enough.  We had screamed at each, called each other names, and then resorted to physically attacking each other.  Once we were done, Sans left to go cool off.  I had started cooking supper but had stopped.  Something in my soul told me to follow him.  And I did.  And I did find him – just as he lay dying.”

            Blue couldn’t help it.  A little gasp escaped his throat.  The Papyrus glared up at him, angry at him for breaking the silence, realizing that he was not talking to a trusted monster, but a Swap creature.  The one who, by all rights, should already be his pet.  Fell did not need to be handing out free ammunition to this creature.  “Why am I telling you all this?” he snarled.  “You probably don’t even care what I say as long as you get your precious food.  It’s just another wound for you to rub salt into.”

            Blue shook his head frantically.  “I do care!  If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have asked in the first place!”  To his dismay, a couple of tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he quickly rubbed them and looked away.  All he did was cry in front of this skeleton.  What was about him that made him feel so powerless?

            “… it was Grillby…”

            “Huh?” Blue asked, not sure if he had heard right.

            “Grillby killed my Sans.  Don’t you have a Grillby too?” Papyrus asked.

            Blue nodded.  “Y-yeah.  He works the flame monster’s baking sale.  Sometimes I get to help him cook…” he said, thinking of the eccentric flame monster.  He always wore a fantastically coloured suit, and crazy glasses.  So polite too.  Grillby had always made sure that he had a glass of fire cider next to him if Blue happened to walk by.

            “… baking?  That’s Muffet’s… Never mind.  I almost forgot how fucking backwards that this universe was…”  Blue opened his mouth to protest the harsh language but closed it instead.  Arguing anymore with Papyrus might derail this conversation forever.  “Anyways.  Grillby, in addition to being our local bartender, was Sans’ best friend.  He was able to talk to him like he was unable to anyone else, including me.  He completely trusted him.  I suspect at one point they might have been fuck buddies.  Anyways.  It turned out that he had a second job.  He was a rather skilled hitman.

            “I’m still not sure who hired him but, by the time I got there… there… Sans was completely engulfed in the flames… I had managed to kill Grillby but, once I had gotten the flames under control Sans was gone… his body turned to dust and ash.  The only thing remaining of him was his tooth…” he said, gently touching the golden fang hanging around his neck.

            Blue stared at the golden tooth around his neck.  He couldn’t imagine how he would feel if he were in Papyrus’ boots.  To never being able to apologize to Pappy for arguing with him, never being able to hug him again, to groan at his terrible jokes… it was unthinkable.

            “Papyrus…” he started but jumped when his phone rang.  Taking a quick look at the ID he realized it was Pappy.  He looked back up at the other version.  “Uh… just give me a moment!” he sputtered, somehow managing to flip the phone open with a trembling hand.

            “H-hey Pappy.” he said shakily.

            “SANS!  We need you back at the lab.  NOW.  No arguing, no dallying.  Something’s come up.”  Pappy hung up the phone without even saying bye.  A first for him.  Something big, something bad must be up.

            Blue looked over at Papyrus.  “I… I have to go.” He sputtered, quickly finishing the last of his glass of milk and slipping off his seat.

            Papyrus too rose to his feet, towering over the tiny creature.  “I am due to start to head out anyways.  As much I enjoyed our chat, I must be off.” he said, handing Blue a bag that had been sitting on the counter.  Ah.  So he too hadn’t forgotten their promise.

            Blue took the bag and started to the door but Papyrus grabbed his arm.  “You won’t be telling a soul about our little visits now, would you?” he asked, his red eye lights looking even more sinister.     Blue gulped and shook his head.  “Good,” Papyrus whispered as he took the cellphone out of Blue’s hand and punching a couple of buttons on it.  Blue went to protest but was silenced with a severe look.  Fell handed him back the phone, a contact screen opened on it.  ‘Fell’ it simply read with a number.  “Just in case you wish to arrange a meeting sooner with me.” Papyrus, er- Fell said with a wink, before urging him out of the door and back into the slowly waking street.  “Stay safe Blue,” he said with a small wink, “it’s going to become a lot harder for that soon…”


	6. A New Dictator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has found that Snowdin is a little busier than it usually is. Something is going on. Something bad.  
> Also the appearance of three other skeleton, checking on what asshole-ness the author is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Babypizzawonderland (seriously, check her out on Tumblr) for being my beta and putting up with my Engrish
> 
> Buy Beaver a Coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A476NAZ
> 
> Buy Pizza a Tea/Hot Cocco: https://ko-fi.com/A753QP1

Blue found that getting home to the labs was a lot harder than it normally was that particular day.  It was indeed as Fell Papyrus had said.  It was becoming a lot harder to stay safe.

 

 

First, it seemed every single Fell monster was out and on the streets today, making it nearly impossible to travel undetected through Snowdin.  Some looked to be cleaning or repairing parts of the town, others setting up some dark-looking decorations.  Not to mention that they all seemed very anxious, on high-alert and whispering amongst themselves.  But, why today of all days?  Fell hadn’t said that anything was going on.  Though he had hinted that there was something.  Blue snorted.  What was with all the Papyruses giving half answers?  Would it break their bones to give a full answer?  Yes, no and why?  It would be infinitely more helpful, and easier.

 

 

As a result of the increased traffic, he was constantly hiding or running into the alleyways to escape the monsters’ sight.  ‘This is becoming ridiculous,’ he thought, stewing as he hid behind a garbage can waiting for yet another monster in Underfell armour to walk past him.  Even when he and Papy had been first hunting for food in the middle of the day it hadn’t been this active.  He hadn’t seen the street so busy since before Underfell took over.  That thought made him swallow hard against the lump in his throat.  He couldn’t think about the beautiful past right now though.  Couldn’t think of the good old days.  That thought would only distract him and cause him to be clumsy, make mistakes, perhaps even be captured.  Too many were counting on him for that.  Once the monster had passed, Blue took another quick scan up and down the street.  It appeared to be clear…

 

 

Clear for now.

 

 

Taking a chance he tightened the straps of the bag he wore around his body and held the precious satchel of clean food from Fell closer to him.  Taking one last look around he burst out of his hiding place and took off down the street, ducking into a nearby alley in one of his own non-magical shortcuts to the lab.

 

 

Perhaps if Blue had been a little more thorough in his scanning he would have seen them.  There was a small group of three skeletons, luckily for him not of Underfell, just sitting on a nearby roof, observing the chaos and confusion.  There was the skeleton that his brother said looked exactly like him, from his short stature, to his blue bandana, to his battle body.  Another was larger than the others, mostly dark but with multi-coloured bones.  This one appeared to coming in and out of focus frequently.  He was holding hands with a slightly smaller skeleton, coloured in clothes which seemed to be splashes of different coloured paint, a large paintbrush strapped to his back, and an ever so rounded ectobelly poking from the utility belt.  They watched him run off, but didn’t say a word to one another.  The colourful one squeezed hands with the dark one, as if bracing for the upcoming fall out.

 

* * * * *

 

Blue bolted through the secured doors of the lab and slammed them hard behind him, locking and ensuring the security system was reengaged.  Once he was satisfied, he entered the true lab.

 

He wasn’t sure what to expect really.  From the tone of Papy’s voice something was going on.  Something big.  He was ashamed to admit but he had been expecting, upon entering, to see the lab in full-meltdown mode.  Would it be dramatic of him to imagine a high-pitched, repeating siren, steam or smoke, some flashing red lights perhaps?  Undyne, Nappstabot and Papyrus running around dramatically, screaming, with hands up in the air?

 

 

To his surprise (and utmost relief) he saw none of this.  The computers appeared to be functioning normally, although a bit dusty and wheezy, and it even looked like Undyne had been able to connect to the cameras that she had originally placed around Underswap.  She was sitting at one of the outdated computers, furiously typing away and muttering to herself and to it.  She was definitely paler around the gills than normal, her red bun a straggly mess of escaping hair.  Though her hair seemed to be the least of her worries as he watched her grit her pointed teeth and continue to mash buttons on the keyboard.  Something, indeed, was very, very wrong.

 

 

But what?

 

 

“Hey, Undyne?”  he called out, cautiously making his way towards her.

 

 

Undyne gasped and whirled around, instantly killing her feed.  That… that was odd.  Blue knew that was rough on computers, Undyne would never do that to her modern day machines, let alone these ‘garbage machines’.  If Blue hadn’t had any doubts before, he would certainly have them now, as that was highly suspicious.  What didn’t she want him to see?

 

 

“Oh… Oh!  Blue!  You’re back!”  she smiled, the muscle reflex not reaching or lighting her eyes.  “That’s… that’s good!  Papyrus will be happy….  I mean.  I’m happy too!  So very glad you’re back Sans!”  she said, not meeting his gaze.

 

 

"Is….  Is there something wrong Undyne?”  he asked, although already knowing there was.  Maybe he could help out with something.  He had been in training for the Guard after all, part of their duties was to give help when needed to whoever needed it.

 

 

Undyne furiously shook her head.  “No!  No, everything is under control here, Sansy!”  she said, chocking out a forced, high-pitched, extremely fake laugh.  Blue blinked in surprise.  This definitely wasn’t the Undyne who would sit on the couch and watch anime with Alphys and him.  This one, he had never seen before.

 

 

Something was very, very wrong here, and Blue was desperate to find out what it was.

 

 

“Yo, yo, yo!”  a familiar robotic voice came from behind him.

 

 

Undyne let out a large sigh of relief.  “Ah Nappstabot,”  she said speaking to the humanoid machine, “do you mind helping Blue with the food he’s found and then showing him the ‘special project’ that we have for him?”

 

 

Special project had to be code for something, Blue quickly realized.  But what?  What was so secretive?

 

 

And why was he being treated like a baby bones again, in war all of all things? 

 

 

Nappstabot blinked his optical sensors at Undyne before rearranging his facial mechanics into a confused expression.  “Special Project?”  he asked.

 

 

Undyne flushed.  “Yes.”  She said, “do you remember the ‘special project’ that we had discussed with Papyrus for Sans today?  I need you to help him with that.”  she prodded, sounding more irate.

 

 

“I’m sorry Undyne,” Nappstabot said, “that request just does not compute with my circuits.”  He looked generally apologetic for this.

 

 

Well, as unapologetic as a hunk of metal could look.

 

 

Blue swore that Undyne was about to pull out her hair.  She gave a short screech before marching up to Nappstabot and shaking him.  “Listen here, you rusty bucket of bolts!”  She snapped, “The ‘special project’.”  She repeated.  “Code 5-2-3, Arctic Fox, Toto.  Understand?  Do you compute?”  she snapped.

 

 

Nappstabot’s eyes went blank for a second, before reappearing.  “Understood ma’am.”  He said before turning back to Blue, smiling brightly.  “Come on Blue!”  he said, “Let’s go to the kitchen and see what you got!  Then after perhaps we can make a puzzle or play a game.”

 

 

Blue looked between Nappstabot and Undyne.  Undyne had just accessed and requested that a program be run in Nappstabot’s circuits, one that was designed to keep him distracted and away from the others, that much he was sure.  But, that raised three other very important questions.

 

 

First of all: Why?  Why would Undyne and or Papyrus do something like that? 

 

Second:  What on Toriel’s ground was going on?

 

Third:  “Where’s Papyrus?”  he asked the two monsters.

 

 

Nappstabot shook his head.  “Papyrus will be back soon.”  He said.  “I noticed that he was just entering in the security code of the doors while you were talking to Undyne.  He’ll be inside in no time.”

 

 

Blue took a step back towards the exit then.  “In that case I better go unlock the doors then.  He’s going to be wanting to come in quickly.”

 

 

Undyne loosened a quick, sharp yelp and Nappstabot grabbed a firm hold on Blue’s shoulder.  “That isn’t necessary Blue,”  he said, “he’ll be in soon.  He’s a true dawg, after all.  How about you and I put the food away and then play a game?”  he suggested again.  “You and I haven’t hung out much since this whole invasion started.”

 

 

Blue took another step backwards.  He was starting to feel scared now.  Undyne and Nappstabot were clearly trying to distract him from something.  Had something happened to Pappy?  Had Blue taken too long in getting home and Papyrus gotten worried, went out and started looking for him?  Perhaps he was captured by the Fell monsters!  Oh, Stars!  He didn’t know what he would do without his brother.  His breaths became more ragged and quicker, his eye lights shrinking and becoming tiny blue pinpricks of light, he was truly beginning to panic now.  He fell to knees and hid his skull in his gloves.

 

 

“Undyne…” he panted, “I want… I want Papyrus… what happened?  I need to know?  I need to help.  Don’t leave me in the dark about my brother.  He’s all I have…”  Blue continued to break down and babble, the bottled up stress finally finding an outlet.

 

 

He had just taken a breath to continue when he heard footsteps from behind him.  In seconds he was scooped in a familiar honey-smelling embrace.  “Hey there, buddy.”  The smoker’s voice said.  “Breathe in.  Hold.  And breathe out for me… I’m right here… I’m right here…”

 

 

Blue seized his brother and pulled him close, giving a relieved little whimper.  He hid his skull into the orange sweater and inhaled deeply, tasting and smelling the fabric.  It smelled of his brother.  All honey and smoke.  It took more than a couple minutes before Blue let loose another gasp and looked up at his brother.  Those lazy eyes were looking him over, his drawl a little harder than normal as he scanned him, looking for any injury.

 

 

“I’m fine, Paps…” he sniffed.

 

 

Papyrus frowned.  “Fine does not make for a full break down on the floor.  Tell me the truth.”

 

 

Blue sighed before frowning.  He could do this.  Breathe.  “You guys are being secretive again.  I asked Undyne where you were and she said ‘back soon’.  That answers all of nothing.  I started thinking that you were captured…”

 

 

“Ahhh….”  The hoodie monster frowned.  “That would be my fault.  I told her to say something…” 

 

 

He shot a sideways look at the fish monster who flushed.  “You try making something up on the spot.”  She shot at him, huffing and turning her back on the skeleton brothers.

 

 

His brother sighed and pinched his nasal cavity.  “Anyways.  I was on a very special mission.”  He said with a small wink.  “Your lazy brother hasn’t been so lazy lately.”

 

 

Blue huffed at him.  “Papyrus…” he started to be stern but then broke eye contact.  “This isn’t how I wanted you to be less lazy…” he said quietly.

 

 

“I know bro… but hopefully I just gave us a huge advantage in this war.”  Stretch smiled at his beloved sibling, this time the smile meeting his sockets, an extra sparkle reaching them.  One that hadn’t been lit for a long time now.

 

 

Blue’s eyes widened.  If that was true… to say the least that would be fantastic news.  Push the Underfell creatures out faster than sitting around, waiting for Queen Toriel’s orders.  “Well… are you going to keep me in the dark?  What was your mission?”  Blue demanded.

 

 

“This must be your brother.  ‘Blue’ you said, right Papyrus?”  a deep, friendly voice said behind him. 

 

 

Blue slowly turned around silently.  There was a towering new monster behind him.  His blonde hair and goatee was tangled and filled with leaves and twigs, both his fine, white fur and royal purple robe was covered with dirt, mud, and tiny scrapes and scratches.  But those hazel eyes were as warm and friendly as the queen had once described.  “King Asgore!”  Blue smiled.  The gatekeeper of the ruins would always be the king in his mind.

 

 

Asgore smiled at the little blue skeleton.  “By the stars above, he’s even cuter than you said that he is.”  he told Papyrus.

 

 

Papyrus snickered.  “Nyeh heh heh… I get that a lot…”

 

 

Blue positively vibrated with excitement.  Asgore, the king of Underswap, was here!  It was as Papy said, this was a huge win for them.  This is one monster that the Underfell monsters would not get.  That, he swore to the stars.

 

 

Undyne’s voice pulled them from the minor celebration that was happening, and back into their cruel, harsh reality.  “Papyrus.  Are you serious about Blue seeing everything?  Knowing everything?”  Blue looked over at her.  Her blue face was pale, and her voice had a new, more violent quiver to it that Blue did not like.

 

 

Those feelings returned.  Something big was happening.  Something terrible.  But he had to know.  He was of age damnit.  It was because he was so small and cute, he looked naïve and innocent.  He needed to know.  This was his fight too.  Papyrus, to his relief, nodded.  “Yes… I think Blue’s been kept out of the dark long enough…”  As Undyne returned to the computer, Papyrus turned back towards Asgore and Blue.  “The Underfell Asgore is addressing his subjects today in the centre of town.”  He told them.  Giving them no time to absorb that information, he pressed on.  “Undyne and I aren’t sure about what yet, our technology here isn’t as good as it should be.  But, in our current situation, it’s much better than none.”

 

 

Asgore nodded.  “I can’t hold anything against you all.  It’s a miracle that you have made it this far alone.”

 

 

Blue huffed.  “We haven’t been alone though.  We have each other.  And together, together we are a team.  And together we make it work.”  He looked fondly over the monsters he called his friends.

 

 

Undyne and Asgore fondly smiled down at him.  Papyrus grinned and clapped him on the back.  “That’s my bro.”  he said proudly to the others.  Blue felt his chest swell with pride.  If only Fell could see him now!  He’d show that jagged tooth creature that he knew how to survive this new environment.

 

 

Nappstabot turned to Blue.  “Actually… what I believe that Asgore was trying to say was that he is surprised that we don’t have inside help.”

 

 

Blue’s sockets widened and his skull turned bright blue.  Oh… OH.

 

 

He hid himself in his bandana.  He could hear Undyne talking to the robot but didn’t listen to what they were saying.  Let them think he was embarrassed for his little mistake.  This… this would be the perfect time to tell them about Fell.  He peeked out again.  Asgore was smiling at his brother, Undyne once again pulling up some feed on the computer, and Nappstabot was tweaking wires and every so often hitting another button. 

 

 

Blue considered it.  He could tell them everything.  Meeting Fell in the alley, being coerced with food, good clean food, to meet him every so often.  His brother could help him… The screen crackled and hissed to life.  There was a dark robot standing in front of podium, tapping on the mic.  The robot was dressed in dark crimson armour and had four arms.  The closer that Blue looked at this new monster, the more it reminded him of Nappstabot – but, as was everything in comparison to Fell and Swap, slightly different.  There was a large crowd of monsters sitting in front of him.  It almost seemed that every Fell monster was in attendance.  Blue jumped back against his brother when he saw Fell already standing by the robot, as they talked to each other quietly.  When Fell told him to expect to see him soon… well he wasn’t expecting this soon.

 

 

Papyrus wrapped his arm around Blue and pulled him close to him.  Although shielded by the computer screen, the memories on the battlefield were still far too fresh to forgive and forget.

 

 

The robot tapped a couple times on the mic, causing it to echo through the cameras.  The metal being coughed once and the audience immediately grew silent.  When he spoke Berry realized that it was the same narrator for the radio station.

 

 

“Attention!”  he shouted.  This robot was also a male!  Once again, like Nappstabot!  “All rise, remove your hats and salute for the one and only, our supreme ruler.  The great and tyrannical Lord Asgore!”

 

 

Both the robot and Fell immediately stepped to the side.  One of their hands fell to their side, the other snapped to their skulls as they crouched in a kneeling bow.  The Swap monsters stared in amazement as the remainder of the creatures snapped to their feet and saluted.  The stage was creaking, as a great weight settled upon it.  First two horns appeared, between them a golden crown.  Deep black hair and goatee contrasted the white fur, the red robe pulled around his shoulders, making this monster look like the true symbolism of death.  By the time he had majestically crossed the stage, the Swap creatures could only gape.  Asgore came up to the mic and, throwing up his hands, roared to the crowd gathered below them.  They roared back and soon a cheer began.  “Asgore!  Asgore!” 

 

 

Blue stared at the other version of the royal goat.  He was treated as if he were a superstar…

 

 

They might just be, in the words of Papyrus, screwed.


	7. A Show of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hidden Swaps are watching a broadcast that is clearly meant for the Fell monsters, hoping that it would yield information on how to end this war. However, they see more than they want, and witness an act that may prevent them from ever reaching their goal of freedom...

The Swap creatures watched in dumbfounded amazement at this other Asgore.  He looked every inch the stereotypical evil monarch. Ink black hair, pure evil eyes with garnet red pupils and their ‘whites’ yellow, and those two fangs that jutted past his bottom lip.  Blue felt confused.  He shot a sideways look at their Asgore.  No fangs, hazel eyes.  When did goats have fangs?  Though, the more that Blue thought of it, the other Papyrus, Fell, he too had a mouthful of jagged teeth, not just the two slightly sharpened incisors Blue and Papyrus had.  Perhaps this was another Underfell thing.

 

 Judging by the crowd’s reaction he was a great and well-liked leader.  He stood there on the stage, his hands outstretched, looking out over his subjects, inviting him to love him.  And love them his subjects did.  The monsters screamed his name, waved their arms, paws or tentacles, stomped their feet, anything to cause the Swap universe to shudder at the raw image of his power.

 

 He allowed this adoration to go on for a fair amount of time before he lifted his trident that he held at his side and thumped it three times on the wooden stage.  Instant silence from the crowd.  Not even a cough or a whisper.  Not a peep came from the announcer robot or.  They simply sat on their designated chairs, watching him, but making periodic glances through the crowd.  Papyrus swallowed hard. “Well-trained” he muttered to no one in particular.  Blue only stared at him.  What could Papyrus mean by that?  He would have to ask him that later.

 

 This false, so-called Asgore stepped up to the mic and rustled some papers.  He coughed once before beginning to speak.  “Monsters of Underfell.  I have come to address you in the face of great victory.  This new, bountiful universe was taken over, not just because of my heroic efforts, but also because of the efforts you and every monster that sits in front of me now, and the great sacrifices of the fallen.  Those brave heroes who cannot be here in body, but are instead with us in spirit.  Please, my fellow soldiers and subjects, let us give another round of applause for those brave warriors…”

 His followers wasted no time with his request.  They were clapping, stomping and whistling.  Paying homage to their dead comrades.  Acting as mindless sheep to the tune of the musical pipes of the shepherd in the eyes of an older, wiser monster. 

 

 However, the more that Berry watched of this, the more confused he became.  It seemed like when he had been talking to Fell that had been warning him of the dangers of his universe.  But here, here the evil, heartless invaders seemed to act more like whenever the Swap monsters saw Queen Toriel give a public speech.

 

 They were acting supportive and respectful to their leader.  They were listening intently, hanging onto his every word like they were precious gems.

 

 If the Fells had this much respect for their leader, and the ‘Lord’ of their world be appreciative and caring of his subjects, then perhaps Blue’s earlier assumption was incorrect.  If this was the way that they truly acted, then there was no way that the Fells could be as bad as they attempted to portray themselves.  No matter what happened in this universe, or what happened to his friends, Blue still clung onto the same ideation.  That there was still a little good in everyone.  These monsters were no exception.

 

 The dark Asgore continued his speech.  “I know that there are families that have been torn apart by this violence, by this devastation.  There are those who are questioning why this division needed to occur.  Is there a need for the Fellverse to continuously prove itself to be better that the inferior universes?  Must we continue this seemingly pointless conquest?” he asked of the crowd.  The soldiers remained silent, their eyes riveted upon their leader.  Hearing no voices, Asgore continued.  “As with life, there is a point to the decisions that I make for us.  Sometimes it is for power, other times it is for resources… and other times it is to make a point to others.  That will not let others walk all over us.  That we will stand tall, that they cannot control us.  That we are able to write our own path, make our own way… after all, only a slave obeys their master.”

 

 There was several nods at this Blue noticed.  It seemed like this Asgore knew how to reach his people, pull them to power… he was speaking as well as Toriel.  “He’s good…” Papyrus whispered to Swap Asgore.  The goat nodded, carefully watching his twin with an unreadable reaction.  He seemed concerned… they all looked concerned… why did he have the feeling that this wasn’t just an empowering speech?

 

 “However, in order to fully convey our message, sometimes sacrifices must be made.  Not even I can change such things…” Asgore sighed, shaking his head.  “To keep our power, to ensure that our message remains loud and clear, monsters must understand that there is no other way but the Fell way… and to obey the Fell way, you must listen to your leader.  The leader can see and help show you what is best for his followers.  But those who chose differently, must be removed.  They only send a rotten message to the others, encouraging them to be weak and feeble.  Sometimes, all it takes is talking to the wrong person behind a gate.”

 

 Fell started looking at Asgore with wide, startled eyes.  As if he was calculating something, trying to pierce something together… talking behind a gate… what did that mean?  Was it some sort of code that they knew?

 

 Asgore sighed and clapped his hands.  At his command, two masked soldiers pulled two covered monsters on the stage with him.  Sheets hid their identities while chains propelled them forward. They were large monsters, stood as tall as Fell, but a head shorter than the other Asgore… the other monsters began to jeer and boo at them, silencing again at Asgore’s hand.

 He snapped his fingers.

 

 The sheets fell off, exposing two goat monsters… two female goat monsters.  They could have been twins if not for minute differences in their characteristics.  One had soft blue eyes and a worried face, the other with a hardened a scarred muzzle and blood red eyes. 

 

 “Toriel!” exclaimed Asgore.  Their queen had indeed been taken by their brutes, and it appeared that the Fell Toriel too was prisoner.  Blue could understand the Swap Queen, she was a prisoner of war after all, but the Fell queen?  If Fell was like Swap than she would have been married to Asgore at one point…

 

 Swap Toriel was speaking to Asgore.  “Please… I do not care what you do to me.  Throw me back in the dungeon or worse, I do not care.  But let my people go.  My citizens are innocent and do not deserve-”

 

 “Do not tell me what to do or not do!” Asgore said, grabbing her by the muzzle roughly and squeezing.  “I thought I made it clear before, you cannot control me.  Not here, not anywhere.”  He released her, flicking her chin in the process.  He turned towards the Fell Toriel.  “Well?” he asked.

 

 She snarled at him.  “I am not afraid of you… Attempt your worse.  I will not beg to the likes of you.” she turned and spat, a glob of spit landing on Mettaton’s boot.  Asgore sighed and waved the robot forward.

 The robot struck hard and fast, kicking the monster in the jaw with a sickening snap.  “Take your disgusting germs back.” They coldly said, returning to stand next to Fell.  This Toriel did not whimper, nor did a tear fall.  She seemed to be a pinnacle of strength, returning her gaze to the dictator, her jaw hanging limp and useless.

 

 “These are the ones I warned you about, monsters of Fell.” Asgore said, motioning to the guards again.  The guards grabbed the Toriels and pushed them forward, laying their heads on a wooden block and hooking a collar to their neck.  “These are the ones that will attempt to lead you down the wrong path, the path away from strength and prosperity.  But do not fear citizens… we have ways of removing the threat from you.  Of protecting you.”  Asgore grabbed an axe that was sheathed behind him, withdrawing it in a smooth motion and walking over to the helpless monsters.

 

 The next few moments was a blur of movements.  Undyne and Papyrus yelling at him to cover his eyes, Asgore crying out… but he couldn’t turn away.  He saw the golden axe lift high into the air, shimmering under the artificial sun… and he watched as Asgore brought it down on their necks at the same time.  There was a short squirt of blood before an explosion of dust, an axe stuck in the wooden executioners block.

 

 The Fell citizens cheered and screamed for Asgore… all except for Fell.  He was trying to hide gritted teeth and hardened eyes, a hand gripping the tooth on his chest.

 

 The Swaps remained in silent shock, wide eyes and tears.

 

 First Alphys, and now Tori… who was next?


	8. Chapter Eight - Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since the slaughter of the monarch, Queen Toriel of Swap. Asgore has fallen to his depression, and Jerry has joined their merry gang of rebels. But more mouths mean more food, but Papyrus seems loathing to allow Blue to travel by himself and gather food. But, when Blue is given his independence to search, he comes across a terrifying secret that Fell has been keeping from him...
> 
> And he truly sees just how far his beloved universe has fallen.
> 
> -first mentions of Edgeberry-

 Time, remarkably, went on even after the slaughter of the Toriels.  Asgore was the one that was hit strongest after the death of the queen.  Although the queen and him were no longer a couple, no longer mates, a large, and rather happy part of his life had just slammed shut forever.  Blue often saw him staring off into space or in a corner, his eyes foggy with distance.  Was he thinking of his ex-mate?  His expressions resembled those of Undyne when Blue caught her thinking of Alphys…

 Papyrus did his best to cheer him up, to cheer everyone up.  His puns, once meaningless and boring, became a source of entertainment.  His goofy glasses with the fake mustache (that had somehow survived the constant teleports in his hoodie pocket) were brought out on occasion, just to catch someone off guard.

 Stars, how they all needed the laughs.

 Things were getting worse, food becoming more and more scarce as time went on.  The Underfell army seemed to think that they had won a great victory over the Swaps, wiping out one of the two potential leaders.  They celebrated constantly.  Drinking in the pubs or bars, talking loudly and without fear down their streets…

 Everything had changed.  Where there was once joy, there was only fear and sorrow.  Where there was love, was hatred.  Where Muffet once held her warm Café, it was now a strip club, where she herself danced as the other monsters hooted and jeered.

 This was no longer their home… no longer their Snowdin.

 Blue was finding it harder to visit Fell these days.  With the increased guard’s sporadic activity, Papyrus had often given him small tasks to do inside of the lab.  Small, meaningless tasks, designed to keep him busy and out of harm’s way.  There was only so much sweeping, so much dusting that he could do.  Papyrus would go out and gather what he could.  Food or computer supplies, everything he could gather was a treasure.

 But, all the monsters knew, they knew that if Blue was out there with Papyrus, then more could be gathered.

*~*~*~*~*

 Months had somehow passed in the blink of an eye, and nothing had changed.  They were still hungry, still suffering, still on the run.  Perhaps the only difference was the new addition to their crew.  Jerry, the phone loving monster, had been found wandering around the ruins.  He had been coaxed into their lab in the hopes that he would be able to assist them, but he turned out to be more useless than helpful.  Constantly eating their supplies, groaning about the lack of Wi-Fi…

 But today, today would be different.

 Papyrus had asked him to look for food again today.  Although he had just traveled to Fell’s house and retrieved “his share”, their stores were again dangerously low.

 Thus why Papyrus had let him go…

 He couldn’t mess this up.

 Blue peeked up the street.  Even after all that Fell had tried to convince him that it was fine and he was doing an honourable and brave thing, it still didn’t feel right.  It felt like he was cheating at something.  Other monsters were scrounging for food, fighting just to stay alive and their families fed yet Sans just popped over to his brother of another dimension and received good, wholesome and clean food, no problem?  Not for the hundredth time Blue wondered what the catch was.  It seemed like every time he had gotten close to an answer Fell diverted the conversation.  One way or the other he had to find out.  All of his friends’ and his brother’s lives were on the line.

 Fell had even told him to call him at any time.  Still, something about today didn’t feel right.  It was that sickening feeling that you got, just as you knew that everything was going to hell, and there was nothing that you can do to ignore it.

 He snuck closer to Fell’s house, making sure to duck under any windows and hide behind trees or cans when he could.  He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the once beautiful street, now garbage laden and decaying.  Already the once beautiful trees were dying from the lack of care.  Who knew when this madness would end?  They had already been at it for months already, and Toriel had said that there were human wars that went on for years.

 How could they survive that long?  Without thinking Blue had reached Fell’s door.  Well, might as well enter and get the visit over with…

 He had just reached Fell’s house when the doorknob jiggled and started to open.  Lunging into the porch’s shadow, Blue glanced up to see who it was.  To his surprise it was one of the Swap bunnies, this one once being the innkeeper of Snowdin!  What was she doing here?  As she adjusted her clothes, he blinked several times to try and clear his perfect vision.  She was dressed in a way that he had never seen her dress before.  A short skirt that barely covered her thighs, a tank top that showed her midriff and barely covered her chest… the clothes were tattered, more like rags.  Like she had worn the same outfit for days, if not weeks.  She slung her handbag over her shoulder and went to close Fell’s door.

 “So when shall I call again, Sugar?” she drawled, unfeelingly, like a robot.  Blue had never heard her talk like this before.  She usually seemed so energetic and happy.  More than willing to share and tell the tales of monsters of old, and slip him a cinnamon bunnie or two.

 A low chuckle was heard.  It was Fell’s!  “You’ll come when I call for you.” he told her, “don’t ever come before I do or you’ll be dusted where you stand.”

 Bunny shrugged her shoulder, “whatever ya say Mr. Guard Captain.  Thanks for the grub!”  With that, she turned and walked down the street, not once looking behind her, not once spotting the little blue creature.

 Blue couldn’t fathom what happened.  Fell was giving out food to other Swap monsters?  That was good, right?  Blue wouldn’t feel so bad about taking his food if he was helping other unfortunate monsters too.  Perhaps his talks hadn’t been falling on deaf ears as he had originally thought.  Maybe Fell was slowly trying to make a difference too…

 “I know you’re there, Blue,” came Fell’s voice, a little quieter as it was directed at the small skeleton, “why don’t you come inside?”

 Blue gulped.  The house itself would never fail to give him the chills.  Quickly making sure that no one was around to witness this, he dashed around the porch and inside the house, Fell closing the door behind him.

 Blue looked over Fell in surprise.  He had always seen Fell in armour, even the last time he called on him, but here he was only in a pair of boxers and an undershirt.  And he was giving food to Bunny like this?  That wasn’t the sign of a good host.  No, Blue realized, he wasn’t acting as a host.  There was something else afoot.  He felt the instant, curious need to get to the bottom of it.

 “You ran out of food quite quickly this time.  I saw your brother constantly going through trash bins this week in addition to the food I gave you.” remarked Fell.  “Are you and your merry band of misfits hiding even more monsters from us?” he asked, chuckling almost good-naturally.

 Blue thoughts quickly shifted to those of Asgore crying in the corner of the lab and to Jerry attempting to get signal on his phone.  “N-n-no!” he managed to stutter out.  “We found a few families that were almost starved to death so we ended up splitting up the food you gave us and sharing with them.”

 Fell only gave a dark chuckle.  Reaching out to Berry’s skull he held it firmly between his thumb and forefinger.  “You know what I think about liars,” he whispered, “I know that the other goat, the other Asgore, is hiding with you.  The smell of him is rolling off you, practically in waves.”

 Blue gulped.  Fell held all the cards.  He could be dusted where he stood or, even worse, Fell could surrender him to Fell’s own Asgore and use him as bait to drag out the others from hiding.  Berry remained silent.  He couldn’t make a mistake or say anything that might hurt others if he was silent.

 Fell stroked a cheekbone while laughing.  “You remain so stubborn about your friends,” he said, watching the smaller monster tremble.  “When will you learn that they will do nothing but bring you down?”

 Blue jerked away from the soft touches.  “No.” he firmly said.  “No friends make you stronger.  That way you have something worth protecting.”

 Fell walked into the kitchen while laughing.  “Ah that sounds like one of the anime that my Alphys’ is always watching… something about a young boy with big dreams… a ninja perhaps?”

 Blue only flushed and walked into the kitchen with him, once again surprised on how spotless things were.  “So what was Ms. Bunny doing here?” he asked curiously, changing the subject.

 Fell turned to him, a weird glint in his eye.  “Do you really want to know?” he asked.  Blue nodded, he was extremely curious.  Ms. Bunny barely spoke to his own Papyrus, why would she speak to the invader?  “Well,” started Fell, “I guess you could say that she realized that there is only one way that she could keep all her poor, hungry little babies fed.  And she just found the so-called strength to do it.” he cackled.

 That was a sinister, dark sound.  It caused chills to run down Blue’s spine, causing him to shiver violently.  He gulped.  “What’s… what’s that supposed to mean?” Blue demanded.  Fell was twisting his words, making them dark.  He didn’t like that.

 “Well my little Blue, how do you pay for something when you have no money, nor do you have anything to exchange for it?” Blue shrugged his shoulders.  Blue still didn’t fully trust the opposing captain.  One of these days he might decide that he’s given enough freebies, and will demand something to be given to him.  It might be worthwhile to find out.  “Well my little innocent one,” Fell said, eyes glinting, “you must pay with your body.”

 “Huh?!” Blue gasped out before sudden realization caused all the puzzle pieces to drop into place.  Her revealing clothes.  Her leaving his house so early in the morning.  The way Fell was dressed as if he had crawled right out of bed.  “No…” Blue said, “no, no, no, no…” he moaned.

 Fell laughed darkly, rubbing the top of the little skull.  “Ah, yes.  I see you are finally starting to get it my little Blue.  Swapverse has fallen so far down in the gutters that its monsters have been reduced to whoring themselves out for kitchen scraps.  Pathetic isn’t it?” he asked.  “Perhaps, if your monsters have spent more time training and raising your LV, instead of being cute and cuddly, they would have been strong and powerful.  They wouldn’t be in this Hell to begin with.  But no, all of you are just weak, desperate creatures, searching frantically for some means of survival.  And all of you are exactly the same.  I’m just simply providing the way for Swap to earn their chances of survival.  Besides, after hearing the true news about my Sans, I find that I have some… extra energy – to burn off.”

 “How can you say that?” asked Berry, moving from under the skeleton’s hand, “that’s so cruel!  And what about me?  You said to me once that I was strong.  Or were you just buttering me up too?”

 “The world is very cruel and heartless, little Blue.  That is one thing that I was taught and then beaten into me at a tender age, where as you were protected and sheltered from its harshness.  The world cares nothing about who lives and dies, who has family and who doesn’t.  It only cares that it has someone that serves and entertains it.  And yes, while you are stronger than most of your fellow creatures,” he said, a mean sneer across his skull, “but I bet that you too would lay yourself down and spread your legs to me if it meant saving your little friends.”

 Blue stepped back from the taller monster, gulping.  The lewd and terrible things he was saying, Blue wanted to shut his ears to all of it.  It echoed through his skull, down his spine, causing his bones to quake.

 But it was true, he realized with an electrifying jolt.  If Fell had promised to protect them he would indeed let the monster have his way with him.

 His skull was once again seized by those long fingers.  Fell was awfully grabby today.  “My dear little Blue,” cooed Fell, a sly glint in his socket, “are you thinking about the wonderful, lewd things we could do together right now?  Do you see me fucking you against a wall or mattress, you covered with my cum and my bite markings, proclaiming to the world that you belong to me as my whore or as my pet?  Do you wish for me to mark you as mine so that you’ll be constantly under my protection?  I think it might even work out well for the both of us…”

 Blue flushed his namesake colour as he again pulled himself away with a yelp.  “No.” he said, “I was trying to think of why you keep helping me, since I’m obviously of no use to you.  Why you keep feeding me and everyone?”

 “Why, you’re my brother,” purred Fell, “and family always looks after another.  Blood is thicker than water as the human saying goes.”

 “No!” Berry said.  “I’m not your Sans, and you’re not my Papyrus.  You just said as much to me that we aren’t true family since you can picture yourself f-f-f… having sex with me.  Quit lying to me!  What do you really want from me?”

 Fell chuckled.  “So determined,” he said, “trying to protect yourself from more hurt.  But,” Fell shrugged half-heartedly, “I guess I do have another motive than just helping out my other dimensional brother,” he finally admitted.

 “And what’s that?” demanded Blue.  Fell just gave another low chuckle.  Blue glared at him.  How dare he toy with him in such a way?  Fell knew that he was a busy monster.  Not only was he on the run from the other Fell monsters but he also had the others to look after and feed the others and…

 The realization came to him so fast it gave him mental whiplash.  How stupid could he be?  It was as Fell said, he really was naïve and weak skeleton.  He wasn’t anything special at all.  Alphys had been right to deny him the title of a guardsman until he was ‘fully trained’.  “…The others…” he whispered, his eye lights becoming smaller in realization.

 “See little Blue, you aren’t as dense as you think you are,” Fell said.  “I’m even ready to make a deal with you.  If you lead me to the others I will personally ensure that you and your Papyrus will be wholly forgiven by my King Asgore and will be given a room to live with me.  All the food you guys could ever want or need, and a warm and comfortable shelter.  You two will be safe and protected.  And the others, well Asgore doesn’t want them dead unlike your queen, he needs them for his own needs.  He already has a designed a position for the fish and her robot working in the lab with our Alphys in the quest for DT.  And Swap Asgore is needed to help him out with that fantastic library in the castle.  So much valuable information, but with it being so hard to find and catalogue, he needs someone with some experience down there.  It would cut the time wasted down there in half at the very least…”

*~*~*~*~*

 He trailed off, smirking.  Blue’s eye sockets were big, round and dark, there was barely a white pinprick of light in them.  His mouth was twitching, little nonsensical, groaning sounds coming from it.  ‘Just a little more pushing,’ Fell thought with that cruel, jagged smirk, ‘and I’ll be handing them off to the King, bound and gagged by sundown’.  He continued talking, pretending that the little Blue wasn’t having a breakdown in front of him.  “You see Blue, it will all work out in the end.  No one else will die, there would be no more digging through trash cans for mouldy food scraps, and everyone will be happy and healthy.  They might have their other duties and be working under different bosses, but it would all work out in the end…”  Fell walked a little closer to Blue, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “Hell, maybe you could finish your training under me, becoming a member of the Royal Guard at last.  It’s what you deserve Blue,” he whispered close to Blue’s ear hole.  “So…” he asked huskily, “where are the others hiding?”

*~*~*~*~*

 Blue could say nothing.  He didn’t dare open his mouth, fearful of what might come out.  This was wrong.  So very wrong on so many levels.  How could he had let himself be drawn as much as he had?  He shook his head frantically.  No, he wouldn’t give up his friends.  They deserved better than that!

 Fell sighed in disappointment.  “You insist on playing these little games.  You will give them up – eventually.  Well perhaps next time then,” he said.  Turning back to his pantry he continued on like nothing had happened, that Blue didn’t just have the biggest epiphany of his young life.  “Now, let’s get you some food and get you bundled off before anyone sees you.  Your Papyrus is probably expecting you soon.”

 Blue began to back away.  “No… no no.  That’s fine.” he said.  “I haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

 Fell narrowed his sockets at the small retreating skeleton and took a couple steps towards him.  “Don’t you dare be using my words against me, Blue.  You should know that I don’t fucking appreciate it.  Come back here, right now.” He commanded, his red eyes flaring up with his dark magic in his annoyance.

 Blue continued to fearfully back away from the red skeleton.  Taking a quick glance in the window behind him he saw that the street was clear.  Good.  Maybe he had some luck on his side after all.  Turning around he ripped open the front door and sprinted down the road.  “BLUE!”  He heard Fell scream for him, but he did not look back, not daring turn around and see if Fell was chasing him.  He had a very precious amount of a head-start on his hands, and he dared not waste it.  Blue continued running forward, ducking into random streets and backtracking every so often, until he was able to hide in a completely different alley, out of breath and tears streaming down his skull.  Stupid, stupid!  How could he be so stupid?  Of course Edge was only looking out for himself.  He had been a fool to think that he actually cared for him.

 “You did good…” a small voice whispered.  Jumping, Blue turned around and saw what his Papyrus described as the other Swap Sans.  The other one smiled at his reaction and giggled.  This one was only slightly taller than him, and the star-shaped pupil only appeared in one eye, the right socket, much like Pappy’s magical eye.  “You changed the course of the timeline again when you refused to surrender your friends.  In the other timeline you were convinced by Fell to surrender them, and that it would lead them to a better life.  It had… a rather depressing end to it.  Error, Ink and I can’t see too far ahead in the future but hopefully we did something!  Anything has to be better than that timeline ending.”  The Swap Sans stepped back, his magical core in his eye glowing.  “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said with a smirk, “but I really hope I don’t need to come back again and see you.”  With that he was gone, and Blue was left alone again, his confused feelings and thoughts his only companions.


	9. Chapter Nine - The Fell Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has just escaped the clutches of Fell and run into his other doppelganger who tells him of alternate decisions and how they affect their future...
> 
> Blue's head is swimming. All he can think of is how he has failed his friends and brother... and how he was so close to changing a monster for the better...

 

Blue stumbled backwards, falling to his tailbone, when the other Sans disappeared, his skull was swimming.  There was so much information, so much that he just didn’t believe.  Different universe?  Different outcomes?  How could have he ever been taken in by Fell’s words, especially after what he had seen with the rabbit monster?  He was so confused… and so hurt.  There was a firm prickling behind his eye lights, threats of tears.  He wanted his brother here, his older brother would know what to say or do…

 The smaller skeleton sighed.  Here he had thought that he had been making a difference, that he was changing Fell for the better.  There was so many plans…

 A slight rustling noise made him pause, a shiver running down his spine.  Danger… looking up he saw the beginnings of a long shadow coming towards him.

 Blue wasn’t stupid or naïve.  There was no way that he was sticking around to see who or what that shadow belonged to.  He gave into the weak, cowardly side, the one that Fell had seen and preyed upon.

 He ran, rand down the other way of the dark ally, not bothering to look back until he had escaped Snowdin.

 By the time that he had run to his new home, trying his best to make sure that Fell wasn’t following him, he had remembered that he was supposed to be scavenging for food.  Blue realized then just how much that he had come to rely on the Captain.  With Fell giving them food, he didn’t have to worry about how much food they found or if it was edible or rotten.  They always had enough to eat.  And now…

 Now he had nothing. So many monsters were counting on him, and now…

 He had failed.  Failed again. He would have to explain to Papyrus and the others how he had lied to them and had been using Fell to gather food for them all. Papyrus would be so disappointed in him, he would never be allowed to gather food again, let alone leave the confirms of their father’s old lab.

  
 Papyrus would never trust Blue again. 

  
 Blue stopped outside the doors of the lab, his hand raised to knock but paused.  Perhaps, just perhaps he didn’t seal his fate.  Fell… Fell he hadn’t followed him here and had never told him that he knew where Blue and his gang were hiding.  He knew about Asgore and Undyne, yes, but he had been looking for their locations. For all he knew he might just be safe. Heck, he could take another shot at gathering food today. He would just have to avoid the part of the neighbourhood that Fell lived and circulated in.  Blue could even go right now.

 If he hurried he could still re-hit up the North side of Snowdin. Papy never looked in that area as that was supposed to be the area that Blue searched in after all. All he had to do was turn around and…

 “Blue? no food today?” a familiar drawl came from behind him.

 Blue gave a muted shriek and spun around, staring up at the grubby orange hoodie of his brother.  Papyrus looked exhausted, the bags under his eye sockets darker and looked weaker than ever.  He looked, so weary, so exhausted.  When was the last time that Blue saw him take a nap or even drink some honey?  Months ago?  Possibly just as the invasion had started.  
 He couldn’t stress Papyrus out any more.  Papyrus needed him to help, he was depending on Blue…

 “I… I…” his eyes dropped. “I was hunting for food when I was spotted by your doppelganger…” a partial truth.

 The orange eye sockets sprang to life, a small bag dropping from Papyrus’ grasp. He fell to his knees, gently feeling Blue’s skull and shoulders, checking his armour.  “you’re ok? did he hurt you? he didn’t touch you did he?” the questions sprang rapid fire from his jaw, magic slowly scanning Blue’s stats and body.  Looking to see any changes to his HP, DEF or ATK.

 “I’m fine Papy.  I ran away and hid, just like you told me to.” Blue said, his eye lights filling with tears.  How could he lie like this?  “It took a little bit of time but he finally moved on to a different area.”

 It seems like Fell was a better teacher than he gave him credit for.  He had changed Blue into this lying monster.  One that took advantage of other’s trust in him just so he could carry on with whatever he was doing…  
 Papyrus’ magic faded as he sighed with relief.  His hands dropped to his side, wearily grabbing his little bag of food.  “oh thank the stars and all the constellations above,” he whispered, “there is a little mercy left in this world, after all.”  He sighed softly.  “we have just enough food for a couple of days.  we’ll give the other me some time to calm down, relax his guard, and then we’ll start searching again.”

 Blue hugged desperately at his brother. He was so grateful to be alive, to be with his brother, and his friends.  Perhaps…. Perhaps this wake-up was a sign.  A sign of things to come.

 Maybe things would change.

 A nagging feeling in his gut told him differently.

 


	10. Chapter Ten - The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue hasn't come clean yet to his friends about the risks he took to make sure that they were fed, and he doesn't intend to.
> 
> Little does he know that Fell does not give up easily and has more than a few tricks up his sleeve for the little monster.

 As Paps had said, they had given Fell a couple days to “calm down” (Blue didn’t see the Captain ever calming down after what happened, but didn’t see fit to tell his brother that.  Too many questions.)  Their food supply had just held, and he had the nagging suspicion that his brother hadn’t ate his share in order to keep it at a decent level.

 Digging through the trash cans Blue sighed.  He had found some food today but nowhere near enough. Another fail for the so-called Magnificent Sans.  He couldn’t continue like this.  Now, especially now with so many mouths to feed, failure just wasn’t an option.  Part of him wanted to go to Fell’s house.  Not to apologize, that would be weak.  Maybe he would have forgotten the whole fiasco and would have food saved for him?  No, he realized.  Apology or not, crawling back to him was just confirming what Fell thought of Swapverse.  Just a weak universe that has to stoop to disgusting levels just to continue limping to stay alive.  It would be better to prove him wrong!  Feeling determined Blue continued digging, finding a half a sandwich, still sealed in a lunch bag.  Peanut butter and jam it looked like, his favourite.

 Blue looked at it a moment, tempted to eat it right then and now before adding it to his collecting bag.  No it would be better to put it up for grabs.  Just because he was the one doing the collecting didn’t make him any more special or deserving than the others.

 Zipping up the collection bag he was just about to continue digging when he heard the pounding sound of feet.  Realizing they were coming closer to him Blue felt his soul stutter in his chest.  There was no one else it could be.  He was down the street from him but it was stupid to think that he wouldn’t ever come out of his house to keep an eye out for him or any other Swap creature. Moving with a lack of grace, he ducked under a homeowner’s porch, to his luck finding a small exterior vent under it.  Thanking his lucky stars that it was loose he pulled it off, crawled inside with his bag and covered the vent again, just in the nick of time.  Covering his mouth with his filthy glove he prayed to the stars that his friends were safe.

 The feet sound suddenly stopped with a small scuffing sound in the alley.  Then, it was silent.  Blue didn’t dare make a single sound.  He just lay still in the vent, not trusting himself with any noise.  Blue couldn’t afford to be captured.  Everyone was counting on him, now more than ever.  A pair of sharply heeled, tall red boots came into view, little jagged skull buttons traveling up the length of the leather.  Blue felt his sockets widen.  It was Fell!  It had to be.  Even with the rest of the Fell monsters he had never seen anyone else wear boots like him.

 Fell slowly walked towards the open trashcan, stopping beside it.  A deep red glove appeared and picked up the lid, replacing it on the can.  “Little Blue,” he softly called, “I know that you’re hiding around here, somewhere.  Why don’t you come on out for me?  I’ll find you eventually anyways.  It’ll be easier on you…” he chuckled sinisterly after this.  Blue could only imagine what he really meant and remained still, not even adjusting the grip on his bag.  The boots didn’t move from their place.  They just stood there, demanding and predatory.  “I know you’re here, Blue!  Don’t make me look for you!” he called out, now sounding less amused, now sounding more pissed than anything.  “The sandwich that I made specifically for you is gone.”

 Blue remained silent, eyes wide with fear.  What had he been thinking, accepting the help of the other, evil Papyrus?  He now knew that he had put his whole group in even more danger than they already were in with accepting his food.  His worst fears were confirmed.  Fell had wanted something else in return.

 The boots finally started to move, making little impatient, tapping noises on the pavement.  Blue gave a small sigh of relief thinking Fell was walking off when Fell made his way to the other side of the alley, the dead end.  Hearing the squawk of metal Berry’s eyes widened again in utter panic.  Fell was pulling off the lids of trash cans, seeing if he was inside.  Can after can was opened, the slight swish of paper and other waste, before Fell moved onto the next.  Was it just because he was another Sans that he was so important to this… this monster?

And how could he be so sure that Blue was here of all places?

Blue then heard the tight sound his leather made as the tall skeleton began kneeled down.  He was checking under the porches too?  Blue felt his tears reform in his sockets and slowly drip off his skull and onto the vent as he heard boxes rustling, moving with Fell’s search.  How long would it be until Fell found him?  What would Fell do?  Blue didn’t care much happened to him, he had it coming accepting help from this literal monster, but it was his friends were who he worried about.

 Blue heard Fell move across the alley and down, checking every nook and cranny of the housing complex.  Fell definitely knew he was still in here, just hiding somewhere.  Fell knew that there was no way that Blue could have snuck out without seeing or hearing him.  Blue just remained frozen, praying and pleading that Fell didn’t see or catch him.  ‘Let him get bored and walk away,’ he prayed, watching the boots move ever closer.

 Gulping softly, he saw the boots in front of the trashcan that he had been digging into before he was forced into hiding.  This was the moment of truth.  He saw Fell’s boots move around and closer to his hiding space.  Blue felt more tears dripping down.  He had messed up, messed up so badly and now he was going to pay the price.  His brother and his friends would never know how sorry he truly was…

 He could see the dark fabric of the pants move and fold in on itself.  Fell was just beginning to squat down to peer under the porch.  Screwing his eyes shot, Blue silently cried, the tears now dripping steadily.  ‘DON’T NOTICE ME!’ he thought, mentally begging Fell to move along.  Fell, Blue had considered at one point at least, his friend, thus there was no way he could hurt him.  He was just too kind-hearted for that.

 Blue heard a door creak open and saw Fell instantly straightening up.  There was a slightly pregnant pause.  “Oh.  Good morning, commander.  I know we are almost neighbours, but what brings you here?” he heard a strange, metallic voice say.

 Fell irritably sighed.  “Good morning Andrew.  Is Thomas there too?” he asked, now facing the front.

 There was another pause.  Fell… he knew their names, and they had addressed him with formality… Blue realized that this must have been one of the Royal Guards that Fell knew or led.  “Yes sir.” Another different, more timid, still metallic curiously enough, voice responded.

 “There was a Swap monster digging through your fucking trash.  Seems like even the weakest links get hungry sometimes.  Almost had him but the little bastard got away on me.  Keep an eye out for him and capture him.  Bring him to me after.  Two monsters means twice as many eyes.  No excuses and definitely don’t you dare bring him to me as dust.  If he’s dusted than the same will happen to you!”

 “Yes sir,” two voices responded in unison, sounding very relieved for an odd reason.

 Fell’s boots finally walked away.  There was a long pause before the second voice said something.  “So… does he know how many Swap monsters there are?  How the hell are we going to capture this one specific monster without, at the very least, a slight description of him?”

 The first voice chuckled.  “Well you know how Commander Fell gets sometimes when he gets worked up or angry.  He expects us to read his mind.”  Blue quaked in relief, bones rattling.  He may be safe yet!

 “I guess we should getting going though, eh?  The king would be expecting us soon…”  With that, two sets of armoured boots walked off the porch and down the street, still talking to themselves, but now on the topic of supper.  Blue waited an extra minute or five before finally crawling out of the vent, sprinting out of the town, pulling the peanut butter and jam sandwich out as he went. His magic levels depleted due to the massive amount of skeleton-adrenaline that had just coursed through his veins, making him weak.

 And… if Fell had made it for him… he didn’t want the others to get a hold of it.  Just on the off chance that Fell had slipped something in it.  He couldn’t afford to throw it out…

 He was pretty sure that after that last performance he deserved it…

 Blueberry jam!  His favourite!


	11. Chapter 11 - Hawk Hunting the Hungry Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap is slowly crumbling to the pressure put on it by Fell. As time goes on it seems like there is rarely any more familiar creatures remaining and the landscape has changed to adapt to the role of UnderFell 2.0. Yet there is always one Fell monster that seems to know where little Blue and his gang of misfits are at all times...

The days passed on what was considered the new usual for the little group.  Every day the landscape changed.  Gone was the familiar little houses of Snowdin and the little café that Muffet ran.  Gone was the large Christmas tree that had proudly stood in the centre of the little town.  Instead, more and more weapon shops and dingy bars were opening, always full to the point of overflow.  They weren’t anything like the clean bar that Swirlby used to run with his beloved wife.  And then there was Muffet, somehow convincing the Fell monsters to leave her be, had even opened her own strip club.  Occasionally they would pass by the window and see her performing in front of a crowd of hungry, jeering Fell monsters.

            Stretch always made sure to cover his eyes as they passed it, but there were times that Blue was sure that he saw Fell in there.  Watching Muffet like the rest of them.

            It made Blue feel funny, an odd twisting of gut when he thought about that.  Yet, he knew that he couldn’t afford to dwell on such thoughts.

            It every day it was getting harder to survive.  Every day there were fewer friendly, familiar faces, and instead more Fell monsters.  Napsta had intercepted a report saying that King Asgore was pulling more subjects from the dying Fellverse to Swap in order to hold down the newly enacted chain of command.  They were being offered more of the Swap monsters properties and resources, encouraged to “put those dirty Swaps in their place”.  Undyne had deduced that it must mean that there were more pockets of resistance hiding within the capital and outreaches of the Swap kingdom.  They weren’t alone in this fight.  Swap was not yet done fighting.

            Yet, when their Asgore and Papyrus had gone looking for these monsters, they had found nothing.  Not a scrap of clothing, not a single tuff of hair or cracked scale.  In other words, it wasn’t looking good.

            Resources were again running low, despite Blue’s and Stretch’s constant scrounging for food.  Blue did his best to avoid Fell’s part of town.  Yet there were some days that he had no choice.  He would find his feet trudging in the same direction of Fell’s place and, after making sure that the coast was clear, grab the food and run.  If Fell was doing his best to hunt him down… well.  He didn’t want to finish that thought.  The food must be some sort of trap, Fell must be using it to gather some sort of information or pattern off of him.  There was no way that he would let perfectly good food go to complete waste.

            But Blue couldn’t figure out his angle.  So, until he could, he did his best to keep his routine sporadic, without rhyme or rhythm.  He didn’t like to think of all the good food that he was missing out on as a result but there must be some sacrifice for personal safety.  And for the safety of the group.

            Food wasn’t the only resource running low.  Even the computers that Undyne were using were running low on power.  That was how Blue and Stretch found themselves in their next run-in with the notorious Fell.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

            “Did you find anything Sans?”  Pappy asked, calling quietly up to him from where he was looking in the dump.  They had been searching for what seemed like hours without any luck.  The Fells must have come here too, hunting for anything the slightest bit useful.

            “Ngh… just some split wires… nothing useful.”  Blue responded, digging his way through his pile at the dump.  Undyne was desperate, desperate for any new computer components.  Stealing them from the electronic shop wasn’t an option, and breaking into her own lab it the Waterfalls was out of the question.  Before visiting the dump Pappy had already paid them a visit and found security tightened… not to mention very armed.

            And that brought them here.

            Blue continued shifting garbage one way, and then another before his hand hit something hard and plastic.  Wrapping his hands around it, he gently teased it out of the hiding hole, where it was released with a small ‘popping!’ noise.  Looking at the object, he let out a little shriek in delight.  A human computer tower!  Even if the plastic itself was cracked and warped the hard drives and other components inside might still be useful if they were properly cleaned.  Pappy, hearing the commotion, climbed up to see what he had found.

            ‘Heh.  Good find little bro,” he said, rubbing the top of his skull.  “Undyne will love this…”

            “IS THERE ANY REASON WHY YOU’RE SLEEPING AT YOUR DESK, JONES?” a familiar voice rang out.

            Blue and Pappy froze where they were.  Even Swap Papyrus, having never heard the voice before, could recognize that one, hearing many of the same vocal tones as his own.  If, of course, he was louder, spoke with more authority and if he was a major ass.  Underfell Papyrus.

            Pressing a finger to his jaw, Pappy signalled Blue to be silent, Blue nodding quickly, still clutching his precious find.  As Pappy began to scan the area from his vantage point, Blue mind began to wonder how Fell always seemed to know where he was at different times.  Pappy had checked for cameras and found none… so he thought.  Was the technology so advanced that Pappy and his scouting magic couldn’t detect them?  What else have they, could they have seen?

            “I TOLD YOU BEFORE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I CAUGHT YOU SLEEPING AGAIN, DIDN’T I?”  Crap.  He sounded super pissed.  There was some soft whimpers and begs, none that were understood by the two Swaps.  Then a low growl.

            “I DIDN’T KILL HIM BECAUSE HE WAS MY BROTHER.  HE WAS A SPECIAL CASE.  BUT AS YOU’RE SO CRETINOUS TO BRING HIM OF ALL CREATURES UP…” there was a high pitched scream and then, just as sudden, complete silence.  Not even a mouse stirred.

            Pappy wrapped his arms around Blue tightly, pulling him deeper into his chest.  Resting his jaw on Blue’s top of his skull he whispered “There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home…” before clicking his sneakers together and teleporting off.  As they flashed through the dark blankness Blue heard a familiar, angry voice scream again.  It reminded Blue of the hawk documentary he had watched with Undyne and Alphys.  The hawk had dived on the rabbit but, when the rabbit escaped down to its burrow, the hawk had let out a shrill shriek, expressing its disappointment at the loss of its meal.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't bite so leave me a kudos, comment or any ideas/complaints that you have for me! I always enjoy hearing from people!


End file.
